Sleepwalking Past Hope
by BloodyGirl
Summary: "I came back." He managed to speak. "Years too late. I stopped caring, I stopped trying, and by now I just don't care. You, Sasuke Uchiha, don't mean a thing to me anymore." -R&R-
1. Return

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 1: Return

_I hid the keys to unlock love's heart;  
To hold you in my sweetest pain and suffering._

_-HIM_

_..._

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke struggle to stand, but to no avail. After their long and strenuous battle he didn't have any stamina left. "I'm taking you back, finally…" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke fail in his attempt to stand on his feet from a few feet away from him.

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground covered in blood and bruises, nothing he would die from, but enough to keep him down. It was a close battle, and in the end, just like last time Naruto relied on the rasengan while Sasuke relied on his Chidori. The only reason Naruto could still stand was because of the fox's chakra inside of him which made him heal quickly.

It was like déjà vu, once again Sasuke and Naruto were across from each other standing in the Valley of the end. The same place where they had fought all those years ago, but this time the outcome would be different. This time Sasuke wouldn't walk away from Naruto. Instead this time they would both go back to the leaf village.

He would _finally_ bring his friend back.

"I can't go back…" Sasuke managed to speak, breathing heavily and avoiding Naruto's sympathetic gaze.

"Sure you can teme, it's your home. You've been missed and you still have a goal to achieve, don't you?" Naruto chuckled slightly and suddenly saw Sasuke tense in response.

"Naruto's right Sasuke, there's no reason why you shouldn't come back. You're a war hero along with Naruto, you'll be welcomed back." Kakashi said stepping from the trees into the clearing in where just moments ago Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting.

Naruto and Kakashi were right. In the end, after everything was set and done Konoha would always be his home and no matter how much he'd like to run away from that fact there was no use. Plus…he promised Itachi that he would cease the destruction of Konoha and restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory. That goal hasn't been accomplished yet.

Konoha had been the place where he was born, where he grew up and learned what pain was. It was there that he made the unbreakable bonds. He was part of Team 7. He became Kakashi's favorite student, Naruto's best friend, and Sakura's…

Now that he looked back at Naruto and Kakashi he wondered why he saw no sign of pink. The pink haired girl who had always been there in his line of vision was nowhere in sight. The girl that along with Naruto had always come after him with the hope of returning him to Konoha, the same girl he had time and time again pushed away and went so far as trying to kill.

Somehow he did notice that the reunion wasn't really complete without her.

"Naruto… Kakashi… Where's Sakura?" Sasuke managed to ask looking around the clearing for a sign of pink hair.

"Sakura's not here." Kakashi said flatly watching Sasuke with his visible eye. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi in confusion.

"She wasn't able to come, teme." Naruto spoke uncomfortably looking away from Sasuke to the sky above them. Sasuke was sure there was more to it than what Naruto was telling him, but decided not to press the matter.

It wasn't like he cared.

He just thought that the girl would come and gloat at him.

"_Even if you get revenge it won't bring anyone happiness."_

She had once said to him. It turned out she was right. He got revenge from Itachi for killing all his clan, from Danzo for making Itachi do such a thing to his family, and Madara or in reality Tobi who had assisted Itachi in killing the clan. It never once brought him happiness just more pain.

He should've listened to her.

He thought the girl who once said she loved him would be here now that they were finally taking him back to Konoha. Wasn't that what she always wanted? Yet she was nowhere in sight, it was just Naruto and Kakashi.

"Even if I assisted Naruto in defeating Tobi I wouldn't be welcomed back in Konoha. I killed Danzo." Sasuke spoke trying not to hope. He had said good bye to any chance of going back to Konoha the day he killed Danzo and tried to kill his team mates.

"Tsunade found out why you killed Danzo, he ordered your brother to kill your clan… I knew you wouldn't just kill him without reason." Naruto frowned. Naruto had never accepted the fact that Sasuke had killed Danzo just because he felt like it; he knew there was more to it.

"The elders who had also been in on it all were thrown in jail for treason and Danzo's death won't be held against you." Kakashi spoke from Naruto's side and he saw Sasuke's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"I can go back…" Sasuke spoke in disbelief looking at the ground below him. He felt hope pushing through him and felt vulnerable. But he didn't care. In spite of himself he wanted to go back to his village, to his home.

Naruto walked up to him and Sasuke looked up at him in question as he saw Naruto extending his hands toward him for him to take it. Sasuke stared at the hand for a moment before finally deciding on taking it.

Kakashi watched as Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet. This was a sight he'd never thought he'd see, Sasuke had finally decided to come back to the village along with Naruto. Somewhere along the years Kakashi had started losing hope that it would ever happen.

"Let's go back together. Okay, teme?" Naruto smiled his eyes holding unshed tears.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and nodded. He would finally return, everything would be the same as it had been back then. They would be a team, and they would be together.

...

* * *

...

As Naruto and Kakashi stepped through Konoha's gates along with Sasuke Sasuke could see people's gaze on him. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan, the one who betrayed his village killed a leaf shinobi and in the end assisted Naruto in killing Konoha's greatest threat.

Some of the people who watched him stared out of curiosity, others in surprised that he had actually come back to the village he once left. But he could see some who instead of staring were actually glaring at him; he wouldn't be completely accepted in the village that he knew. But it didn't matter. He could hear them whisper as they glared at him.

"Why did he even come back?"

"Maybe he's come to kill the Hokage this time."

"Better not get in his way."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care about the villagers opinions, if they wanted to hate him then so be it. He did what he's always done best, ignore everyone. He walked between Naruto and Kakashi through the village while he ignored the stares and glares coming his way.

Sasuke walked with difficulty and slowly still hurt from the previous battle with Naruto. He tried not letting it show how much it really hurt, but he knew Naruto and Kakashi noticed. Naruto was lucky he healed quickly.

"We're going to the Hokage tower… unless you would prefer to go to the hospital first Sasuke." Kakashi spoke as he walked and stole a glance at Sasuke.

"The hospital can wait." Sasuke spoke sounding annoyed. Kakashi knew he wouldn't have wanted to go to the hospital first it was like admitting he couldn't handle the wounds and he was a proud Uchiha, after all.

"Then to granny it is!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully raising a fist in the air and smiling brightly.

They walked the rest of their way in silence and he was glad he hadn't seen any of the rookies back when he was in the village. In fact he had barely seen any ninja since he got in the village, apparently most of the shinobi in the village where out on missions.

When they got to the Hokage's office Sasuke watched as Naruto opened the door brusquely without knocking while Kakashi sighed in annoyance. It seemed to him like it was something that happened often, something they were used to.

In the room was the Hokage drinking and when the door burst open she quickly tried hiding the sake from view.

"Slacking on the job, huh, granny? Maybe you should pass the tittle of Hokage to me already." Naruto laughed out loud and Kakashi smiled slightly.

"What have I told you about knocking on doors Naruto!?" The Hokage asked angrily to the uncaring Naruto.

It was then that she noticed the silent Sasuke standing between Naruto and Kakashi watching the scene unfolding in front of him with mild interest. He looked beaten up and she guessed it was probably from the fight between Naruto and him. In the end Naruto _did_ bring him back.

"I see you've brought Uchiha Sasuke with you willingly." Tsunade observed

"Yeah he's finally back home." Naruto chuckled.

"Well Sasuke you are a war hero that along with Naruto defeated the masked man and you've also eliminated various threats to Konoha so I won't punish you… much." She smiled at him. "You'll be on a one month probation in which you'll have to settle in the village and won't be able to work as a shinobi. After that month you'll once again be a Konoha shinobi, assuming the rank you had before you left the village: genin."

Sasuke frowned. He couldn't believe they were going to make him a genin when he was stronger than most of their anbu's probably, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it so he just stayed quiet.

"Don't worry Sasuke we can take the chunin exam together next time." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked at him surprised; he couldn't believe Naruto was _still_ a genin. Though he should be glad he wouldn't have to suffer through that torment again alone.

"So the three of us will have to take the chunin exams again?" Sasuke sighed.

"Nah, Sakura-chan is a jounin now. We'll have to find someone else." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke was actually surprised at that, but of course didn't show it.

"Well Uchiha, you're hurt so you need to get yourself to the hospital. And don't you worry; the best medic there will heal you. Kakashi and Naruto will take you." Tsunade finished talking shooing them out of her office. Probably to keep drinking sake and wasting time, but no one could defy the Hokage.

...

* * *

...

As soon as they entered the hospital Sasuke knew he didn't want to be there, he wanted to be as far away as possible from there and let his wounds heal on their according time. Hospitals had never been such an attracting idea to Sasuke when he was the one hurt. Naruto and Kakashi on the other hand walked easily and comfortable. Kakashi didn't normally like hospitals, but as long as he wasn't the one being admitted he was alright.

Already in front of the front desk they stopped and Kakashi spoke getting the secretary's attention. "We're here with Sasuke Uchiha."

She quickly stood up to get a glance at the beaten up Uchiha. "There were rumors of him returning, but I didn't think they'd be true."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, rumors sure traveled fast in Konoha.

"I'm afraid she's with a patient right now." The secretary smiled up at Kakashi.

"Well, well, look who's back, Sasuke Uchiha." Spoke a voice from behind them and when the three of them turned around they saw no other than Neji Hyuga. Sasuke remembered him, he was from Team Guy.

"Hyuga." Sasuke recognized briefly looking at Neji who looked like he had taken some beatings of his own. Neji kept staring at Sasuke as if studying him closely paying no attention to neither Naruto nor Kakashi. Then with not another word he just walked away.

"Well I guess you can go up now, she seems to already be done with Hyuga Neji. You know the way right?" The secretary spoke from her desk as she took her seat.

Kakashi turned briefly to her nodding and then walked away leading the way while Naruto and Sasuke both followed. They walked in silence going through a series of corridors they found some stairs getting up to the third floor. Sasuke could feel stares coming his way but ignored them all.

They kept walking until Kakashi stopped at the door and spoke "Here we are." Then he turned to Sasuke and said "Wait here." as he opened the door without knocking. He poked his head in the room.

"You should really learn how to knock. Ughh! You and Naruto are just as annoying." Spoke a woman from the inside exasperated by Kakashi's lack of manners. The voice was vaguely familiar to Sasuke.

"And you and Tsunade are just as bossy, with a temper to boot." Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke ignoring Kakashi's comment. It was then that Sasuke recognized the voice. It was Sakura, and he cursed himself for not noticing earlier that the medic that would heal him would be her. After all, as far as he knew she was a medic and the Hokage's apprentice.

"Let me through!" Naruto finally tired of waiting pushed Kakashi through the door and got himself in. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled happily as he ran to her wrapping his arms around her in a hug and she hugged him back.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen you two in a couple of days. What have you guys been up to?" She asked as she stepped out of Naruto's hug.

"Well we've been on a mission." Naruto spoke carefully; Sasuke noticed from outside the office still how he suddenly changed his mood.

"Well you two can't be here for medical attention. First Kakashi wouldn't come willingly, second he's not hurt at all, and third you're a bit beat up but it's nothing the kyuubi's chakra can't heal. So why _are_ you here?" Sakura was suddenly cautious.

"Well… we've brought you a patient. He's real beat up and only the best can heal him." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well I'd be happy to help, where's the patient?" She smiled brightly.

"Just outside." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, let my patient in. You two can be so rude sometimes." She said as she passed a hand through her long hair combing it.

Hearing everything from outside Sasuke opened the door and came face to face with Sakura. His face remained the same as he looked over her. Her hair was a lot longer than the last time he saw her it was practically as long as when they were genin. Her green eyes were slightly wider with shock before she settled on a cold mask just as he; she showed him no expression aside that slight shock than lasted no more than a second.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was no other than Uchiha Sasuke in her office looking all beat up and as emotionless as ever, the only change in his expression had been a raised eyebrow as he looked over her but it lasted no more than a moment. She wanted at the moment to kill Naruto and Kakashi for not telling her anything.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She spoke with an even voice settling her gaze on him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well a new story inspired by the song "Sleepwalking Past Hope" by HIM. It will be a multi chapter story and I hope you liked it. _  
**

**_Any questions, ideas, comment, well you can write something in the box below. :P_**

**_Review and I'll update. ;)_**


	2. Avoided

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 2: Avoided

_Everything's unfair in our lust and war._

_-HIM_

* * *

"_Uchiha Sasuke." She spoke with an even voice._

* * *

They stared at each other for a moment while neither of them said anything. Sasuke began to wonder about Sakura, about who she was now. Sakura on the other hand cursed her luck and made a note to strangle Naruto. Hadn't she made him understand that there was no use in trying to bring him back? That there was no longer a place for him?

She didn't spare the Uchiha another glance or another word and turned to Naruto, glaring at him. "What is _he_ doing here?" She asked her voice hard, no longer friendly as it had been just moments ago.

He was suddenly taken aback by the sound of her voice, cold and detached. It was certainty not the Sakura he remembered, the one that smiled brightly whenever she saw him, the one whose eyes lit up whenever he looked at her, the Sakura who begged him to come back home, the Sakura who confessed her love for him.

She didn't look at him with any sort of affection or emotion like she looked at Naruto and Kakashi with kind and gentle eyes or her fiery eyes. When she looked at him there was nothing in her eyes. He realized maybe she didn't love him anymore like she once did.

The realization bothered him more than it should have, more than he cared to admit.

"He came back." Naruto spoke quietly biting his lip; he knew being over enthusiastic would only piss Sakura off further.

"Oh, I see that. You probably _dragged_ him back. What I mean is what is he doing here in my office?" She asked glaring over at Naruto and eyes flashing dangerously over at Kakashi. She knew he had helped.

"Well can't you see? He's beat up, he needs medical attention. He's your patient. By the way, I didn't' drag him here, he came willingly." Naruto looked over at Kakashi for help, but didn't receive any from the silver haired jounin.

"Well what a surprise Uchiha Sasuke came back to what once was his home, probably to restore his clan. Because let's be honest, where else would he do it? And why else would he come back?" She laughed and Sasuke blinked in surprise, if he wasn't mistaken she was being sarcastic. "But know this Naruto, he didn't come back to pick up his friendship with you, everything he does is with a purpose." She hissed staring once again blankly at Sasuke, not even anger in her eyes and that's what bothered Sasuke the most.

Both Naruto and Kakashi stared at her not knowing what to say, since whatever they said about the subject wouldn't matter to her and would be used against them. While Sasuke stood there watching Sakura for any sign of the pink haired girl he used to know.

He figured she was just mad at him, it made sense. He had left her on a bench unconscious and had tried to kill her. That was more than enough reason for her to be mad. It was either that or she had grown to hate him, either one of the two and he concluded that he didn't care either way.

"I will not heal him." She spoke smiling slightly, but everyone could see the smile was forced.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined loudly.

"It was an order from the Hokage." Kakashi spoke and watched her as she clenched her teeth. There were other medics, but of course it would have to be Sakura. She should have felt elated that Tsunade trusted her with healing the last Uchiha, but she didn't. She thought she had made it clear; she didn't want anything to do with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Then I guess I have no choice." She spoke bitterly glancing at the Uchiha to inspect his wounds, it was nothing really serious, and it wouldn't take much time. "You two get out of here and wait outside." She spoke to both Naruto and Kakashi who without another word left the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

He thought when alone she would smile at him and suddenly turn into the Sakura he remembered, but he was wrong. She didn't spare him a glance as she moved in the room getting ready to heal him. She treated her patients in her office and so she went to ready the bed.

"Take off your shirt and lay down here." She spoke finally looking back at him for a moment to let him know she was talking to him.

He took off his shirt watching her as he did so, but she turned away from him to look through the window in her office as soon as he started raising his shirt. After taking off his shirt he did as she told him to and it was then that she finally looked at him.

She looked over at his body covered in bruises and some cuts, nothing serious. Something any medic could do. She had to admit he was handsome, he had gotten even better looking over the years, but she ignored the fact as she walked up to him and placed her hands on him starting the healing process. She tried healing him quickly but throughout, she didn't need him of all people questioning her medical and healing skills.

He watched her as she healed him and it was sort of a relaxing experience, he watched her hands glowing green as she healed his body. He had been healed by Karin before, but it wasn't anything like this. He had to bite Karin to be healed it was a somewhat disgusting experience. This however felt _nice_, for a lack of better word. He closed his eyes for a moment, his eyelids heavy. When he opened his eyes it was because he didn't feel her healing him anymore and as he looked up at her he noticed she was already done.

"There. Don't do any strenuous activities during a few days and the bruises should go away in about a week." She spoke as she made her way to her desk.

He stood from the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was as good as new aside from the bruises caused by the fight with Naruto. He could admit she had done a good job healing him. "Hn." He grunted agreeing to what she told him.

"Good." She spoke as she filled some papers.

He put the shirt on and when he turned back to her she saw her raise from her desk and made her way towards the door. He followed knowing that she was done. When they were both outside Sakura smiled at Naruto and said, "I'm done. The patient is alright just make sure he doesn't do any strenuous activities, in other words no training in at least a week." She smiled over at Kakashi and without another glance at Sasuke entered back to her office closing the door behind her.

He had gone from being _Sasuke-kun_ to _Sasuke_ to _Uchiha Sasuke_ to _patient_.

* * *

It had been a horrible week to say the least and thanks to no other than Sakura Haruno. She had practically prohibited any training, something he was used to, something he needed. Being without training for a week to Sasuke was like Naruto being without ramen for a week. He would've done training anyway if there hadn't been anyone to stop him, at first he expected Sakura herself to stop him from training and to even try and scold him.

But no, she hadn't even made an appearance in the week at all. He hadn't even gotten a glance of pink hair in the seven days he had to go without training; he guessed she was probably in the hospital.

Instead of his former pink haired team mate the one stopping him from training was no other than Naruto. Everyday Naruto would bug him and since he was forced to live with him for the time being there was nothing he could do about it. He had to live with Naruto while he waited for the Uchiha compound to be in living conditions.

Naruto wouldn't even let Sasuke train even in his dreams. The first day he was going to do a bit of training and got up early to go to the training grounds. Sakura had said no strenuous activities and so he was only going to do some light training but Naruto found him and dragged him to Ichiraku to eat ramen. He didn't understand how Naruto could eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Naruto of all people started scolding him not to train going on about. "How dare you do this teme, Sakura said no training. If you got hurt again so soon after her healing you she would surely have our heads!" Naruto had whined and Sasuke could barely leave Naruto's sight afterwards. It had been a boring week, an annoying week.

"Let's go teme! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" Naruto whined loudly as Sasuke stood up from the couch following him out his apartment.

"Can't you just eat normal breakfast?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well that's what we're going to do, what we've been doing all this week." Naruto said not knowing what Sasuke meant by his comment. Sasuke followed Naruto but when he took a different turn than usual Sasuke stopped.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"We're going to get Sakura-chan, she's been avoiding me all week and I miss her." Naruto pouted as he kept walking and Sasuke sighed before he too kept walking. They were on their way to the hospital to look for Sakura and Sasuke could guess why she had been avoiding Naruto. The answer was no other than him, Sasuke Uchiha. He was starting to think she was avoiding _him_.

Naruto suddenly stopped and called "Bushy brows!" and Sasuke noticed Rock Lee walking toward them. He did remember how he hated this guy.

"Naruto! How are you today?!" Lee spoke in a loud voice as he smiled and did a Guy pose. Why did they have to run into him of all people?

"I'm alright, going to the hospital. Do you know if Sakura-chan is there?" Naruto asked Lee smiling.

"I don't know. I haven't seen my beautiful youthful blossom since I don't even remember when. Oh, my dear Sakura-chan!" Lee cried his eyes sparkling.

Sasuke wanted to punch him; the guy was insufferable with his 'youthful' phrases and his stupid unrequired devotion to Sakura. Wait…was it unrequired? He remembered when they were genin that Sakura didn't like him in the least, but what about now after all these years?

"Well thanks I guess. I'll go check in the hospital." Naruto sweat dropped before he kept walking Sasuke by his side.

As they made their way inside the hospital Naruto noticed it was more crowded than usual, but paid no attention to it and made his way to the front desk where the secretary sat. "Hey!" Naruto called her attention.

"Naruto-san, what brings you here?" The young woman spoke sparing a meaningful glance at the Uchiha before turning his eyes back to Naruto.

"Well I'm looking for Sakura-chan, is she here?" Naruto asked the secretary.

She replied after a moment. "No, she left for a mission a few days ago." She replied confused, Naruto should have known that.

"What?! She didn't tell me anything!" Naruto whined loudly drawing attention from everyone in the room.

"When will she be back?" Sasuke asked sighing; he wanted nothing more than to get out of that hospital.

"A few weeks maybe, she didn't give a specific date." The young woman informed the Uchiha batting her eyelashes at him but she Uchiha ignored her turning to his blonde haired friend who was still whining in the background.

"She won't be back in a few weeks dobe." He spoke as he made his way out the hospital with Naruto following closely behind.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me she was leaving on a mission!" Naruto whined once again and Sasuke ignored him the rest of his way to Ichiraku.

Once at Ichiraku Naruto already on the second bowl Sasuke was barely eating any of his. Now he knew that Sakura was indeed avoiding him, there was no doubt about it. She hadn't told Naruto anything so she wouldn't have to see _him_. He was starting to accept the fact that Sakura maybe didn't want anything to do with him.

'_I don't care.' _He thought and believed it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks for the 9 reviews in the first chapter. I'm glad you guys like the story and for that reason here is chapter number 2. I hope you guys like it too._  
**

**_Next chapter will be up soon. And let me think what you thought of this one. Of Sasuke? Of Sakura? While I update you're free to check out my others stories and let me know what you think. Btw! Did you see the new manga chapter?! Obito practically did that for RIN!_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading. :D  
Any ideas, comments, questions write in the box below.  
_**

**_You _**review**_, I'll update. I think it's a fair deal. Right? ;)_**


	3. Apology

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 3: Apology

_Redemption beyond right and wrong._

_-HIM_

* * *

_Once at Ichiraku Naruto already on the second bowl Sasuke was barely eating any of his. Now he knew that Sakura was indeed avoiding him, there was no doubt about it. She hadn't told Naruto anything so she wouldn't have to see him. He was starting to accept the fact that Sakura maybe didn't want anything to do with him._

'I don't care.'_ He thought and believed it._

* * *

Sakura was finally back in the village, she had missed being home as always and she had missed Naruto too. She felt bad for avoiding him and for not telling him about the mission. But she needed time and the mission had given her just what she needed. The mission had gone smoothly, it had been an A rank solo mission and it was a success. She always felt proud of herself whenever she completed a mission.

She was on her way to report to Tsunade who after a lot of insisting agreed on letting Sakura go on a mission. She had told her that she should stay in the village with her team mates that she should try to hang out with Sasuke and Naruto. But she didn't want to, she wasn't ready. And although she would never be ready, at the moment she was as ready as she would ever be.

It was better to get it over with.

Team 7 was again together and somehow she didn't really feel happy about it. This was once what she wanted and now she wasn't even sure why she thought it was possible back then. Sai had joined Ino's team a while back after Asuma's death and Sakura mostly concentrated on the hospital barely leaving time for missions. Naruto and Kakashi normally went together on missions, but other times they would pair up with someone else.

Her team was dysfunctional, it had never been able to stay together and now that it was supposedly back she didn't know if that was what she wanted.

She knocked on Tsunade's office waiting from a reply from her. "Come in." She heard Tsunade say sighing.

As she went in she noticed Naruto and Sasuke sitting in front of her desk they both turned their heads to look at her, but Sakura visibly ignored Sasuke and smiled at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" He screamed and practically jumped out of the chair capturing her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving on a mission? We missed you!" He exclaimed as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Naruto it was so sudden." She laughed lightly. Sasuke slightly glared at her, she was lying. Why not tell him the truth? That she avoided Naruto purposely because she didn't want to see Sasuke.

She got out of Naruto's embrace and slightly bowed her head to Tsunade. "I'm here to report back from the mission." She finished handing her the report.

"I didn't expect you until next week, it was an A rank mission after all." Tsunade smiled at her student.

"It wasn't anything that hard." Sakura smirked, feeling proud of herself.

"A job well done as always Sakura." Tsunade smiled before continuing. "Now sit down besides Sasuke we're having a talk that also concerns you."

She sat down in the chair besides the Uchiha and looked over at Tsunade waiting for her to speak. "I had given Sasuke one month probation and a week ago it was over. He will once again be a genin along with Naruto." She paused looking over at Naruto and Sasuke who didn't look like they liked the sound of the word 'genin'.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked unsure of where this was going and she wasn't sure if she really wants to find out anyhow.

"Yo." A voice interrupted as it entered the room and Sakura turned to see none other than her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Nice of you to join us Kakashi, I thought you were supposed to be here half an hour ago." Tsunade sighed as she scolded Kakashi for his lateness as always.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I got lost in the road of life." Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask and Sakura was cursing her bad luck silently. She was almost sure where this was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well anyway as I was about to say; all the members of Team 7 are once again all in the village and so I'm thinking of making you four a team again." Tsunade smiled upon seeing Naruto's face light up in excitement. Sakura wanted nothing more than to glare at Tsunade but didn't out of respect. "I'm assigning you four a mission tomorrow as Team 7, it'll be the first one in years and I expect you all to succeed." She finished letting Team 7 take it all in.

"Hear that? Teme, Sakura-chan! We're gonna be a team again!" Naruto exclaimed in glee.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath watching Naruto's outburst, he was no doubt excited. It had been what he's wanted in years. Sasuke didn't seem to mind but Sakura did and Sasuke noticed. Kakashi saw Sasuke look at Sakura from the corner of his eye when he thought no one was looking to see her reaction. The problem was Sakura didn't have any, her face was blank.

She didn't seem happy as Sasuke thought she would be to have her old team back together. Even he felt better at knowing his team mates would still be the same, but Sakura didn't seem to care. In fact, it seemed that she would have preferred to be in any team but that one at the moment. Naruto didn't notice as he kept thanking the Hokage for making them a team again.

"What will our mission be Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi as Naruto shut up to hear her answer.

"Well I can't give you more than a C rank since you will have two genins along." She chuckled earning a glare from both Sasuke and Naruto. "Kakashi you will be the first in charge in the mission while Sakura will be second in charge, the mission is a simple is to escort a man to his home and protect him from bandits." She smiled.

"Well that sucks! Just a C rank mission granny?!" Naruto whined and it reminded Sakura at back then when the three of them were genin. When everything seemed perfect. She half smiled at the thought.

"Here Kakashi, in there is everything you need to know about the mission, but do not open the scroll until tomorrow after you meet with the client. The client asked specifically for Naruto Sakura and Kakashi and I thought it would be a great opportunity to get the team together. You will meet the client at Konoha gates at seven in the morning, don't be late." She smiled again as if she was hiding something or so Sakura though, but she was probably being paranoid. Sakura saw as Kakashi took the scroll from Tsunade's hand and sighed knowing there was no getting out of this one.

"Oh and Sasuke." Tsunade paused calling for Sasuke's attention before continuing. "By the time you get back to the village from your mission the Uchiha compound should be alright for you to start living there. Is that ok?" She explained to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I expect you to talk Uchiha. Don't grunt at me as if I understand what that means." The Hokage complained her temper rising.

"Yes lady Hokage." Sasuke replied in a mocking tone.

"Good." She smiled. "All of you are dismissed, now get out of my office" she shooed them all.

Sasuke got up and left and Naruto followed yelling. "Teme wait!" Sakura and Kakashi left next closing the door behind them. Outside the Hokage's office they found Naruto and Sasuke waiting. "Well since we have the rest of the day free until the mission tomorrow let's celebrate being a team again. Let's go get ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke groaned. "What teme?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke.

"I've been eating nothing but ramen since I got to this village dobe." Sasuke complained over at Naruto.

"One more won't kill you." Naruto shot back.

"I just got back from a mission Naruto, I just want to rest." Sakura tried reasoning with Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan, I haven't been able to hang out with you!" Naruto pouted and Sakura sighed.

"Alright, you guys can go ahead I'll be over in a while. Let me just stop by my house and see my parents." Sakura smiled over at Naruto before waving and leaving.

"Good. Kakashi and teme let's go, to Ichiraku!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and Kakashi smiled under his mask while he and Sasuke followed Naruto out.

* * *

As Sakura walked to her house she couldn't help to wonder if things could change for the better for Team 7. There was a time when she wanted Sasuke back, when she along with Naruto wanted nothing more than to once again be Team 7. Yet now that they had it she wasn't sure if it was the best thing for them. Naruto and Sakura had changed over the years and she knew Sasuke had changed too. Would they be able to form a team, to function like a team?

She remembered back then how much fun it was for her when they went on missions together. How she loved spending time with Sasuke and Naruto and how slowly but surely she came to care for them both. She had thought back then that everything was perfect; she didn't want it to change. Then Sasuke left tearing everything down by leaving.

At first she wanted nothing more than to bring him back. But just at first…

She opened the door to her home and smiled brightly as she saw her mother Mebuki sitting in the couch reading a book. Upon seeing her daughter enter the room she placed down her book and rushed to Sakura capturing her daughter in an embrace.

"Oh, dear you're finally back." She hugged her tightly. "Kizashi, Sakura's home!" Her mother screamed calling for her father.

A moment later he walked into the room and grinned over at her seeing Mebuki still holding her daughter. "How was the mission baby?" Her father asked her.

Sakura was able to get away from the hug and smiled at her father. "It was a success of course. I have another mission tomorrow. I came here to see you guys before going to see Naruto at Ichiraku's."

She placed her things in the corner of the room and turned to her parents once again.

"Well, have fun sweetie." Her mother called out to her as she waved goodbye leaving the house once again.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto as he talked but he wasn't really listening. He just nodded his head from time to time so he wouldn't start complaining that he was being ignored. From the corner of his eyes he saw a sign of pink and as he looked he saw Sakura walking towards them, or actually towards Naruto. He wondered if he was even in her line of vision.

He was silently pleading for Sakura to save him from having to listen to the dobe any longer. One could handle only so much Naruto, and he's handled enough for eternity. He'd wondered if this was his hell after everything he'd done. It seemed likely.

"Naruto." Sakura smiled over at the blonde who just noticed she was there.

"Sakura-chan!" He grinned over at her.

"It's a surprise you waited 'til I got here to start eating." Sakura said looking at the empty counter in front of Naruto though when she looked at Sasuke's he was with a bowl halfway.

"Uhh, sorry Sakura-chan I ate like three bowls already." He scratched his head laughing nervously. Sakura sighed of course he wouldn't be able to wait for her, it was Naruto after all.

"Well at least keep me company while I eat one." She told him signaling the owner for a bowl of ramen. Once he gave it to her Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I have to go see Hinata, but teme here can keep you company while he finishes his, Kakashi excused himself long ago." Naruto told her placing money on the counter paying for his half and running off before she could stop him.

She cursed under her breath; she should have guessed he would do something like this soon. Something to get her to spend time with Sasuke, to get them to talk, to be on better terms. She made a mental note to strangle Naruto someday for this.

Sasuke ate as he watched her eat in silence not saying anything and waiting for her to talk, but she never did. She also ate in silence and wouldn't even look at him. Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted to do, but he knew it wouldn't work.

After a while she finished her bowl and got some money out of her pocket, but before she could place it on the counter Sasuke placed enough money for both his ramen and hers. Her eyes met his and he was once again rewarded with her blank expression before turning away. She stood up and started walking away.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke loud enough for her to hear from a few feet away. She turned to him waiting for him to talk.

"Would you walk with me?" He asked standing up from his seat.

"No." She said before once again turning away.

"Then let me walk you home." He offered and she shrugged wondering why he was doing that.

For a while they walked in silence none of them saying anything or even looking at each other. Already in front of her house Sakura took out her keys ready to enter her house but before she could Sasuke took hold of her wrist.

"What do you want?" She asked watching him carefully.

"I want to talk." He replied not letting her go.

"Well that's a surprise. What do you want to talk about?" She laughed bitterly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He demanded in a low voice. She looked at him with eyes wide. Wasn't it obvious? She wondered.

"What did you expect Uchiha that you would come back and everything would be the same?" She asked and he was at a loss for words, in reality yes, he expected it to be the same. "We suffered your loss, we tried bringing you back, and I got tired of it." She hissed at him. He though he saw anger flash across her eyes but it was gone in a second.

"I came back." He managed to speak.

"Years too late. I stopped caring, I stopped trying, and by now I just don't care. You thought you could come back and pick up the pieces where you left off. Naruto didn't resent you from leaving, but I did and you, Sasuke Uchiha, don't mean a thing to me anymore." She whispered and he gripped her wrist tight in his hands.

"But you said you loved me." He shook his head.

"I did, but I could only take so much. You tried to kill us, to kill _me_ and you come back and act like none of it ever happened?" She asked him smiling mockingly at him, when she saw he didn't have an answer she spoke again, "Now let me go Uchiha." she ordered; her voice hard.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He let her wrist go and stared at her green eyes looking for something in them, anything, but he found nothing.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares Uchiha." She hissed at him before opening the door to her house and shutting the door in his face without so much as even a glance his way. It was somehow ironic for Sasuke how their roles were for a moment reversed, where she would be the cold one walking away from him and he would be the one who watched her leave.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well I finally updated! :D Thanks to the 12 people who reviewed in the last chapter. I've had a stressing week, it's a miracle I've had time to update. But yeah!  
_**

**_Sorry if you didn't like their interaction but there will be more to come soon. I hope you like it for now. And for those of you that haven't check out my other 2 stories, I'd really appreciate it. :)_**

**_Any ideas, comments, questions, or whatever. You know what to do._**

**_You review, I'll update.  
Do we have a deal? ;)_**


	4. Second Chance

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 4: Second Chance

_In our hearts love keeps sweet-talking to despair  
And goes on sleepwalking past hope._

_-HIM_

* * *

_"I'm sorry Sakura." He let her wrist go and stared at her green eyes looking for something in them, anything, but he found nothing._

_"Save your apologies for someone who cares Uchiha." She hissed at him before opening the door to her house and shutting the door in his face without so much as even a glance his way. It was somehow ironic for Sasuke how their roles were for a moment reversed, where she would be the cold one walking away from him and he would be the one who watched her leave._

* * *

The next morning Sakura said good bye to her parents before leaving to the Konoha gates bright and early. By six fifty she was already there waiting for her team mates, a while after she got there Naruto and Sasuke showed up nearly at seven. Sakura saw them arrive but kept away from them and Naruto was surprisingly smart enough to stay away from her upon sensing her mood.

Naruto noticed Sakura hadn't slept well and that she wasn't in a good mood at the moment. He had learned in mornings like this to stay away from her for his own good. But he wondered what caused her foul mood; he couldn't help to think it had something to do with Sasuke who seemed in a worst mood than usual that morning as well. He knew he had to ask Sasuke what had happened after he left them alone yesterday in the ramen stand. Maybe it hadn't been his best idea.

Sakura saw Naruto watching her from afar and she knew he was wondering what was wrong with her but she didn't want to deal with his questions so she directed her gaze forward. She was dreading the mission, having to work along with Sasuke after that argument wasn't going to be easy, she didn't want to even see him.

After she closed the door on him she had gone to her room and released tears she hadn't known she was holding. She had cried and cried until she could cry no more. She cried because she was mad at him, mad at him for leaving and then expect things to be the same as before. She had changed, she was no longer the lovesick girl trailing behind him. She wasn't sure she even cared for him as a friend anymore.

"_You, Sasuke Uchiha don't mean a thing to me anymore."_

She had told him and at the moment she could have sworn it was the truth, but after thinking about it she didn't know. At least she knew it was the truth on the most part, she didn't care for him like she did before, that she knew. But did that mean she didn't care for him at all?

"Naruto! Sakura!" Sakura heard her name being called and turned to where the voice had come from and she came to face an old man she remembered well enough. It was the man from the Land of Waves mission.

She stood up from where she sat as she made her way towards him who was near Naruto and Sasuke. "Old geezer!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at him in disbelief.

"Tazuna." Sakura smiled surprised she remembered his name, but how could she not? That was a mission she could never forget. The old man smiled back at both of them and it was then that Sakura understood. He was the client. How fitting, their client for their first mission as Team 7 once again was none other than him.

"You've gotten taller, brat." He said to Naruto chuckling under his breath and Sakura couldn't help but smile. "And Sakura, you're even prettier than last time." He smiled at her. She remembered last time they saw him; he was helping rebuild the village along with everyone else. Tazuna then turned to Sasuke. "You must be the other brat. I haven't seen_ you_ in a while, you've grown"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as if that was a reply.

"Well I should have imagined." Kakashi said nearing their team mates and the client who were exchanging pleasantries. "Tazuna." Kakashi recognized nodding over at the old man. "I think this is a good fit for our first mission as Team 7 once again." He looked over at the three who had once been his students. They had grown; they weren't the same brats they were back then.

Naruto beamed in delight remembering how excited they had once been when they received the mission to the land of waves. Sasuke looked around seeing how his team mates, former teacher, and client had changed since last time; he somehow felt out of place, like he didn't belong. Sakura just looked down toward the ground; she had both good and bad memories of that mission.

Kakashi opened the scroll to view the details of the mission; it was a simple escort mission to the land of waves and protect the client from thieves if necessary. "Anything else we need to know about the mission?" Kakashi asked his eyebrows raised and everyone turned their attention to Tazuna. "Are there ninjas after you this time too?"

"No, I don't think you'll have any trouble this time. It's just taking me back home and that's that." Tazuna chuckled.

"Well we should leave now." Sakura spoke with a smile on her face, but as Sasuke looked over at her he could see that smile wasn't genuine. Kakashi nodded to her and started walking out the village with her close behind. Tazuna followed next while both Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind together.

* * *

A few hours later they were still walking, they hadn't encountered anyone. No ninja's trying to kill Tazuna and no thieves either. Naruto talked without stopping and Sasuke had to wonder how the dobe could talk so much, he never seemed to shut up.

Eventually he just stopped listening to Naruto's rambling and would nod or grunt making Naruto think he was paying attention. But his attention was really on the pink girl haired that walked between Kakashi and Tazuna. She had ignored both he and Naruto the whole way, talking to Kakashi and the client.

The girl he had remembered leaving unconscious on a bench really had changed; and he wondered the real extent of it. Did she really not care about him? He found that hard to believe after she had once confessed her love for him. But back then…they were only twelve. He had hold on to the memory of the friend and the girl who loved him unconditionally; Naruto and Sakura.

Her voice broke his train of thought then. "Can't you wait a few more hours Naruto?" She asked; her hands on her hips as she stared at Naruto awaiting an answer.

"No! I'm hungry _now_ Sakura-chan!" He complained clutching his belly. Sasuke blinked noticing what was happening. Naruto was complaining about needing to eat, that was the only reason Sakura was now facing their direction slightly glaring at Naruto for not being able to hold on with an amused Kakashi and Tazuna behind her. He did however; notice how her gaze wavered to him for no more than just a second.

"Fine Naruto. We can stop and eat, but after this we'll only stop at night so no more complaining." She agreed rolling her eyes. Naruto beamed at the chance to eat and Kakashi nodded smiling from behind his mask. It was then that Sasuke noticed that even though the captain in the mission was Kakashi Sakura was the one that decided in these kinds of things and no one questioned her orders. Unlike back then…now she called the shots.

* * *

Some hours after eating they stopped, it was late and Kakashi said it was time to set up camp for the night. None of them complained, they had been walking most of the day and though they could have kept going they knew Tazuna couldn't; he was even older than last time, he didn't have that kind of strength anymore.

"There are two tents." Sakura explained and Naruto groaned but then his face lit up.

"Well we'll have to be two in one tent and three in the other tent." Naruto grinned and Sasuke wondered what the problem with the tents was.

"No, the four of you will sleep in one while I sleep in the other one." She smiled and Naruto groaned again, it was just as he feared. She wanted a tent to herself.

"But Sakura-chan! Aren't you being a bit mean? You should share the tent." Naruto whined and Sasuke sighed he couldn't believe Sakura wanted to stuff them all in the same tent.

"Naruto when I sleep with you in the same tent you kick me in your sleep and sometimes you even talk in your sleep." She sent Naruto a scowl. "Kakashi woke me up once with his giggles and I woke up to him reading porn in the same tent with me, I am not going through that again." She glared at Kakashi. "And I'm sorry Tazuna, but I am not sharing a tent with the client." She spared Tazuna an apologetic glance and though Tazuna could have demanded to get a tent for himself he knew better than to question a woman in things like that.

"Well then you can sleep with teme, I've seen him sleeping and he sleeps like the dead." Naruto nodded and Sasuke shot him a glare that went unnoticed. If he hadn't seen Sakura's hostility towards him he would have thought it had been an act to sleep with him, but he saw the frown on her face when Naruto mentioned his idea.

"Yeah, Naruto's idea is actually good. You can't sleep with Naruto because he'll start kicking you and it'll result in a fight like last time and well I'm not sleeping with you last time I slept horribly; whenever you felt me beside you elbowed me and I paid the consequences." Kakashi explained and he earned a glare from the pink hair girl.

"Whatever. Set up the two tents, I'm going to wash myself up." She spoke before turning around and walking away. "Oh, and I better not catch any of you trying to follow." She said before disappearing from view.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her last words; did she really think any of them would try to peek at her? Kakashi noticed and chuckled under his breath. "We were once escorting a young man who became enamored with Sakura and when she went to wash up he sneaked away from camp to try and get a peek at her. Sakura didn't care he was the client, she beat him up to a pulp and he didn't even get a glance at her." Sasuke was impressed though he would never admit it; Sakura knew how to defend herself. Naruto laughed in the background recalling the moment while Tazuna looked surprised.

* * *

Later the tents had been all set up and they had already eaten. Naruto was stretching ready to go to sleep while Kakashi and Sasuke cleaned up the mess from when they ate.

"Well the sleeping arrangements will be: Naruto, Tazuna, and I share this tent;" Kakashi explained as he signaled the bigger tent on their right. "and you Sasuke and Sakura will share that tent." He finished signaling at the other smaller looking tent across from that one.

Kakashi watched the uninterested expressions from both Sasuke and Sakura. If it had been another time Sakura would be jumping from joy and Sasuke would glare, now Kakashi could see no expressions on their faces. Yet, he knew better than that; there was something going on.

"We have to take watch and so I will take the first shift." Sakura spoke sitting on the ground laying her back against a tree.

"Very well, I'll take second watch, Naruto will take third, and Sasuke you'll be on the fourth watch." Kakashi ordered.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm beat. Good night Sakura-chan, Kakashi, teme!" Naruto waved before rushing toward the tent. Tazuna had already gone to bed being the most tired of them all.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he made his way to the tent he and Sakura would share.

Kakashi decided to sit beside Sakura on the tree, but she was lost in her thoughts. A while after he decided to break the silence between them. "How are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him who was staring at the smaller tent where Sasuke was. "Oh…that. I'm surprised he actually came back." She spoke amusement in her voice.

"We all were, but he came back willingly. He asked for you back then, you know…" Kakashi commented watching Sakura closely for any sign of emotion and he saw what he was looking for. Surprise flashed in her eyes for a moment before it once again disappeared.

"I don't care about him anymore Kakashi, or at least not the way you're thinking about." She managed to speak and avoided his gaze.

"You can try and fool everyone with that, but you and I both know it isn't true." Kakashi said smiling sadly at the girl who had once been his student.

"Well maybe it is a lie… The truth is, I don't care for him like I did before." She chuckled, humorless. "I talked to him yesterday and he apologized… I told him I didn't care about his apology, but I did; it angered me beyond belief that he thinks after all these years he can just walk right back and expect nothing to change." She whispered.

Kakashi was surprised Sasuke had even apologized, he knew he regretted having hurt them all, but to apologize was a lot. "He's made mistakes Sakura, but he wants to mend them. Revenge was a road he needed to walk on to realize everything he had. You were important to him, maybe not in the same way Naruto was, but in a different way entirely. You were always the one he strived to protect." Kakashi finished standing up from where he sat beside Sakura.

"Give him and yourself a chance Sakura, you shouldn't deny yourself the opportunity to get your teammate back. Oh, and wake me up when it's time for my shift." Kakashi said before walking away.

Sakura was left alone pondering on Kakashi's words and knowing he was right. Once she had wanted nothing more than for him to come back, for everything to go as it once was; yet now she was the one pushing him away when he wanted to make things right. He deserved a second chance more than anyone. After all he had suffered because of his own home he was still there trying to make amends, to get a second chance. Who was she to deny him that?

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter, I still can't believe it! _**18**_ reviews, wow! So thanks you all. You guys are the reason this chapter was posted and I hope you all liked it. :)_  
**

**_Next chapter will be on its way soon enough. There was a reviewed who guessed about the mission so congratulations, was I being too obvious though? :P Anyway well again, I hope you like how things are going in the story. While next chapter is up you're welcome to read my other stories of course. :)_**

**_Any ideas, comments, questions or anything else you know what to do. :D  
You review, I'll update.  
_**

**_Deal? ;)_**


	5. Surprise

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprise

_All is lost in this war._

_-HIM_

* * *

"_Give him and yourself a chance Sakura, you shouldn't deny yourself the opportunity to get your teammate back. Oh, and wake me up when it's time for my shift." Kakashi said before walking away._

_Sakura was left alone pondering on Kakashi's words and knowing he was right. Once she had wanted nothing more than for him to come back, for everything to go as it once was; yet now she was the one pushing him away when he wanted to make things right. He deserved a second chance more than anyone. After all he had suffered because of his own home he was still there trying to make amends, to get a second chance. Who was she to deny him that?_

* * *

At dawn Sasuke woke up to Naruto's screaming outside the tent. "Teme, it's your turn to take watch!"

He groaned loud enough for Naruto to hear so he wouldn't bother him anymore and go away. It was then that he noticed a sleeping Sakura beside him and for a moment he didn't process what was going on around him. He just looked at Sakura's face admiring her features while she slept her pink hair fell on her face and her lips were adorned in a small smile. As if she was having the most peaceful dream, as if she was truly happy. He had to admit Sakura was beautiful.

It was then that he realized what he was doing, watching the girl sleeping beside him. He noticed that during the night he had pulled her to him, she was close and his arm was wrapped around her. If she woke up finding herself in this position she would surely try to kill him and he wouldn't hear the end of it from Naruto and Kakashi.

He detangled himself from her trying not to wake her, but she was in a deep slumber, not even protesting when he moved her. He wondered what had gotten in his mind during the night when he felt the need to pull her close to him. It was no wonder he had woken up so comfortable and so relaxed. He shook his head as he passed a hand through his hair in annoyance; it was so much easier when they were younger. Back then there were no conflicting feelings like this, everything was so simpler. Without hormones everything was simple, because that was the reason he pulled her close; hormones. It was the most logical answer.

He got out the tent making his way to a tree and sitting on the ground to take watch. There was really no use in taking watch since no one would dare attack them, but it was safer than sleeping in a tent with Sakura, that, he had no doubts about.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the morning well rested and disoriented, she smelled a scent coming from the empty space beside her and she knew it was Sasuke's. She hated how she once wanted to wake up like that every morning, his scent filling the space around her. That could have been possible, but now it was no more than a stupid thought. Now, she almost laughed at the idea, a stupid joke. She was so stupid when she was younger.

"Teme, what happened the other day when I left you two alone?" Naruto asked Sasuke and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"None of your business." Sasuke retorted.

"It is my business, she's like a sister to me, and you two were acting weird yesterday." Naruto explained and she knew they were talking about her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and though she tried hearing some emotion in his voice, she couldn't.

"I saw how you two sneaked glances to each other when you thought no one was looking, I'm not stupid. I saw how she would smile sadly when looking at you, how she would avoid any glance at you while we were looking. I also saw how you studied her every move when you had the chance. Something happened between you two." Naruto finished his voice sounded accusingly and she was surprised he had noticed so much. Yesterday she had sneaked a few glances at him, remembering the boy who had once been her teammate.

"Nothing happened. I demanded to know why she was avoiding me; she says I came back years too late, that she didn't care. You knew all of this why didn't you tell me before?" He finished with a question, expecting Naruto to answer. She could hear the annoyance in his voice and she wished she could have seen his face. Maybe the emotionless Uchiha had emotions after all, it was a cruel thing to think after all he had gone through but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

"Some time ago she got it in her head that you had no place back here, that you didn't belong here. She gave up on you, but I thought when you returned it would change…I never believed she would ever stop caring about you." Naruto murmured.

"She said she didn't love me anymore." Sasuke spoke in a low voice that Sakura could barely hear it.

"You expected everything to be the same when you got back, for me to be your best friend and for her to love you and smile at you like nothing ever happened and expecting nothing in return. I can't believe she really stopped loving you, but I'm glad." Naruto said and it was something Sakura didn't expect him to say.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. She wasn't sure what that meant; he was glad too?

"I mean it wasn't right for her to keep holding on to hope if you weren't ever gonna get your head out of your ass and admit that you did care for her." She could hear Naruto chuckle lightly. "She was the one you always protected, you care for her you're just too much of a teme to admit it. Sometimes I think you two were made for each other, but other times I think it's already too late."

Sasuke grunted once again in response and Sakura eyes went wide as she heard Naruto's words. Sasuke cared about her? It was hard to believe after everything.

"But it's never too late to try, teme. Anyway, I have to take a piss." Naruto laughed and she heard him walk away. After that she didn't hear any sounds coming from Sasuke and she stayed silent. She wanted to go outside, but she knew she wouldn't be able to face him yet.

She didn't want to face him.

* * *

"Wow, this sure brings some memories. Right teme? Sakura-chan?" Naruto spared them both a glance before looking back at the village. Kakashi walked various steps ahead with Tazuna while the three of them stayed behind.

"It does, it was our first real mission…you guys almost died." She spoke in such a low voice Sasuke wasn't sure if he heard her right. It was the first time since he got back that she spoke like that, including him in something.

They were on the great Naruto Bridge a place he hadn't seen in years. The last time he went through there was with Suigetsu who wanted to retrieve Zabuza's sword. Just like back then when he passed through with Suigetsu his thoughts were filled with the events that happened in that mission. He had almost died protecting Naruto out of instinct. He thought he had died, but when he woke up he found a sobbing Sakura on top of him, crying for him.

That was something he would never forget, opening his eyes from death only to see her.

If something like that happened again…would she cry for him? He looked over at her and somehow he did think she would. The thought slightly comforted him and annoyed him. Didn't she say she didn't care anymore?

Sakura sneaked a peek at Sasuke only to find him staring at her, his gaze didn't waver and she wondered what was going through his mind at the moment. She could just think of him on the ground, almost dead. The thought of losing him once again took over her as she tried to push it away once again.

She had to remind herself that wasn't the Sasuke standing in front of her. It wasn't.

After a moment they both decided to follow Naruto who was too busy watching his surroundings to notice the glance his two team mates had shared. The three of them walked in silence, but they all knew what was going through their minds; that mission and their genin days. It was a reminder of the time they lost and would never regain.

Tazuna and Kakashi were already in a considerable distance and so they tried to follow more quickly, Sakura could vaguely remember the trip to Tazuna's home. She watched her surroundings and noted the place did look beautiful; it was a changed village from the one she remembered.

After a while they were already in front of the house and Sakura smiled remembering the last time they were there. Naruto opened the door letting himself in without a warning.

"Inari! Tsunami!" He shouted as he entered and Sakura shook her head while Sasuke sighed annoyed.

When the three of them were already in she could see an older Tsunami smiling at them from the corner of the room and at the same time Inari rushing in the room. Inari was taller and older than she remembered and it reminded her that she was no longer the twelve year old girl she was back then.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Inari grinned over at the blonde as Naruto grinned back.

"Well we were escorting your old geezer once again; it went better than last time." Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, he finally did grow." Tazuna said as he stepped in view from the kitchen along with Kakashi who was smiling from under his mask.

"Sakura! You look even more beautiful than last time." Inari said smiling brightly at Sakura while slightly blushing. Sasuke scowled at the young boy's greeting. Sakura in turn smiled not noticing Sasuke's expression.

"Thanks. You've grown taller Inari." She laughed softly walking up to the boy and pinching his cheek. The boy blushed more until his face was tomato red, or so Sasuke thought.

A moment after Inari looked at the last reminder member of the group, the one he barely recognized. "Who's…that?" He asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"This is teme. Don't you remember Sasuke?" Naruto asked throwing his hand around Sasuke's shoulders, but Sasuke quickly shoved him off glaring at the blonde.

"Oh yeah…I remember you. Finally came back to the village, huh?" Inari asked smiling cheerfully at the raven haired man.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response and Inari raised an eyebrow not understanding what that meant.

"Naruto you're great, you brought him back!" The boy grinned over at Naruto. Sakura looked over at Naruto and smiled a bit, he was indeed great. He did what she no longer believed was possible, he convinced Sasuke to come back willingly.

"Well if we leave soon we might get to the village today." Kakashi informed them.

"Why don't you stay and eat, you can leave afterwards." Tsunami smiled.

"Yeah! Food! I bet I can eat more than you teme!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the scene. Maybe, just maybe they could become a team again.

* * *

They were already crossing the gate through the village and Sakura smiled, the mission had gone without problems and it was a reminder of back then, when everything was easier. A mission as Team 7 again, it had been years; although things in her team had changed.

Naruto was still loud and sometimes even annoying; he had grown and knew when he could goof off and when he couldn't. Kakashi was more of a team mate than a teacher now, and though he sometimes got a bit bossy most of the times he trusted them to know what to do. Sasuke was the one that had changed the least he was quiet and kept to himself most of the times, it was like he had stayed the same throughout all the years he was away, but she knew that wasn't the case, he _had_ changed because even though he seemed the same he was an entirely different person. And of course, her, she wasn't the same as she was back then; instead of trying to catch Sasuke's attention she tried to stay far away from it and she had grown, gotten stronger, and matured.

But the things that matter stayed the same, somehow even after all that had happened they had never stopped being team mates. Team 7 was different and yet…it was the same.

"Finally back! I can get some ramen!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs right next to Sasuke and received a glare from said ninja.

"Not really, we have to report back to the Hokage." Kakashi spoke chuckling under his breath as he watched Naruto's mood fall to the ground.

"What?! Aww, but I need ramen _now_." Naruto complained and his expression looked almost like he was pouting making Sakura laugh.

"It's okay, I can go repot to the Hokage you guys go ahead and I'll meet you there. Alright?" She smiled over at Naruto.

He nodded enthusiastically. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "We'll wait for you at Ichiraku's." He spoke before turning to walk away in its direction along with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura walked over to the Hokage tower glad for the quiet atmosphere around her. Naruto sure was loud. It was good to be back home. She was tempted to report to Lady Tsunade and then just head back home, but she had to go to the ramen stand or she wouldn't hear the end of it from Naruto.

When already in the Hokage tower she quickly made her way to Tsunade's office not bothering to stop and talk to anyone. People were staring weirdly at her, but she knew it was probably because she had come back from a mission with Sasuke Uchiha.

She knocked on the door, asking for permission to enter unlike Naruto and Kakashi who had no manners. They had somehow forgotten the importance of knocking on doors.

"Come in." Tsunade said from the other side of the door and even before entering she knew she had been drinking just by the sound of her voice. When she entered and closed the door behind her she knew she was right.

"Sakura." Tsunade said smiling sadly and Sakura frowned in response wondering what had happened.

"I'm here to inform that we got back from the land of waves, the mission was a success, no problems and no casualties." She half smiled, but getting no reaction from her Sakura started to worry.

Suddenly the door opened behind her and when she turned to see who it was Shizune stood at the door staring at her with an expression she couldn't decipher at the moment. She closed the door behind her and headed toward Tsunade's desk placing a cup of tea and handing her some pills. "Take this." She spoke quietly and Tsunade did as she was told.

"What happened?" Sakura asked and she noticed her voice sounded worried.

"This morning we found two people dead at their home, it appears a missing ninja infiltrated the village and killed them off." Shizune spoke avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Do you know who it was?" She asked feeling sorry for the ones who had to deal with the death of those two persons.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Who?" Sakura asked already alarmed, why wouldn't they elaborate?

Shizune sighed before handing her a piece of paper. Sakura unfolded it and read it.

_Surprise, I told you your loved ones would pay for your refusal._

_-Kabuto_

Sakura blinked various times looking at the note. She read it like three times, but it didn't seem to make sense. Or in reality she didn't want it to make sense. "What does this…?" Her question trailed off as she kept staring at the note in her hands.

"Your parents are dead Sakura." Tsunade said staring at her student's pained expression; she watched her whole world crumble in one moment while she was able to do nothing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well I got 13 reviews for the last chapter, thanks so much to my reviewers. I know killing Sakura's parents wasn't a great way to thank you guys but please forgive me. o.o_  
**

**_Anyway well I hope you liked the chapter though I'm sure some of you hate me. I think it's the first time I actually killed of a good character in a story so I'm not sure how the people will react to it. -_**

**_On a side note, which of you like Fullmetal Alchemist? 'Cause I'm planning to do some stories about them and I'm curious if anyone here would be interested. Parings will be: Scar/Winry, Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza. Let me know._**

**_Any ideas, questions or comments let me know in the box below. And of course check out my tumblr, the link is in my profile._**

**_You review, I'll update. _**

**_Deal? :)_**


	6. Mourning

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 6: Mourning

_All we can do is to wail and weep to the saddest song,  
Sleepwalking past hope._

_-HIM_

* * *

Surprise, I told you your loved ones would pay for your refusal.

-Kabuto

_Sakura blinked various times looking at the note. She read it like three times, but it didn't seem to make sense. Or in reality she didn't want it to make sense. "What does this…?" Her question trailed off as she kept staring at the note in her hands._

"_Your parents are dead Sakura." Tsunade said staring at her student's pained expression; she watched her whole world crumble in one moment while she was able to do nothing._

* * *

"What do you mean they're dead? They can't be…" Sakura whispered holding the paper close to her.

"They are Sakura, we found them this morning along with that note you hold in your hands." Tsunade sighed rubbing her forehead watching her student process in the information, she knew it was hard.

"But it can't be true. Sasuke got rid of them years ago!" She yelled in desperation her eyes begging Tsunade to tell her it was just a lie.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru, he never killed Kabuto. But after not hearing anything from him in years we did think he was dead." Shizune informed Sakura, but Sakura didn't hear past 'he never killed Kabuto'.

She stood there for a moment in shock looking at the ground, but not quite seeing it. She had lost her parents, the only family she had was gone. It seemed unreal; she had just seen them like what? One day, two days ago?

It was horrible how one day everything could be perfect, things would start to turn for the better and then it all falls apart without so much as a second. She had thought Kabuto dead, never did she think he would come back to make good on his promise. She gripped the note tightly in her hand before putting it away on her pocket. She didn't know what she should do, it felt just like when Sasuke had left all over again and she wasn't sure if she could face that again. At least Sasuke had a chance of coming back because he hadn't died… her parents were just gone, never to return.

She noticed then how she wasn't even crying; no tears fell down her eyes for the death for her parents. She was still expecting them to greet her as soon as she got home.

Kabuto was supposed to be dead; Sasuke killed Orochimaru why would he leave Kabuto alive? She didn't think it through and landed on one conclusion. Aside Kabuto there was another one responsible for their deaths; Sasuke for letting Kabuto leave.

She turned and started walking away from Tsunade and Shizune without a word. Sakura could barely hear them call after her, telling her to stop, to calm down, and not to do anything stupid. But did it matter? She had no one left, she felt alone.

_Surprise._ The note read and indeed it was a surprise, the worst one possible.

Once outside the Hokage's office she ran making her way towards Ichiraku, memories of her parents racing through their mind. Every time her mother smiled, whenever her dad did a bad joke, when her mother would scold her dad for whatever he did wrong. It couldn't be true. Kabuto had to be dead; Sasuke couldn't have left him alive. But there was only one person who could answer that for her.

Sasuke.

She saw him come into view standing with his back turned to her in front of the ramen stand while Naruto wondered which ramen to eat first and Kakashi sat in a stool with his favorite book in hand. She came to a stop watching how careless they looked, they didn't seem to share the pain she felt at the moment and Sakura had to wonder… was this how Sasuke felt?

She walked over to them or in reality over to Sasuke who once he noticed her presence turned toward her. Sasuke turned to see Sakura staring up at his eyes. Yet, instead of the expressionless Sakura he'd seen most of the time since his return, her face and eyes were filled with pain.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her, but she didn't seem to notice. Kakashi closed his book looking worriedly at his former student.

"Sasuke…" She spoke, her voice breaking and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how absolutely vulnerable she looked. Her green eyes bore into his and he couldn't turn away. It reminded him of the night he left the village, when she had tried to stop him. In his mind he saw the twelve year old Sakura with tears streaming from her eyes.

"_If you were to leave me I would just be as alone as you."_ She had told him that night before she confessed she loved him. In the end he always caused her pain. And now she wore the same expression she did that night. As if she'd lost everything all over again.

"Did you kill Kabuto…?" She asked in no more than a whisper her eyes pleading him to say yes.

Naruto and Kakashi stiffened at the sound of the name and turned their heads to look at Sasuke, waiting for his answer. Sasuke remembered the say he left Orochimaru's hideout after killing the snake sannin. He had encountered Kabuto, but left him live. Not thinking him a threat.

"No." He answered and saw Sakura's eyes widen, he thought she was going to cry but she didn't. Suddenly she slapped him, with all the strength she could muster, her hand lingering on his face as she glared at him. He was dumbfounded wondering why she'd hit him. It hurt; Sakura could hit hard even when she didn't use her chakra.

"Why didn't you kill him?! I thought you would at least do that right!" She shrieked at him and he flinched at the sound of her voice, her voice sounded desperate. So unlike the composed Sakura he's seen since his return.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried walking over to Sakura he extended his hand to hold her but she slapped him away.

"Sakura what happened?" Kakashi intervened getting up from the stool and standing beside Naruto.

"Kabuto! He came back and killed my parents." She screamed sending a glare over to Kakashi and Naruto whose faces turned from worried to shocked, she then turned to Sasuke. "None of this would have happened if you killed him." She threw the words at him and Sasuke knew she was right. In the end he always did cause her pain.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He spoke surprising everyone but her.

"That won't bring them back Sasuke…" She told him with a heart breaking expression.

"I know." And he did know, he had gone through that. Everyone had told him how sorry they were, but none of it would bring them back. He knew better than anyone.

She turned her head away from him a frown on her face as she turned around to leave. Sasuke could just watch her even though something told him to reach out to her. Naruto and Kakashi tried to stop her but she glared at them in warning before going on her way not once looking back at him. Sasuke watched her back until she disappeared from view, it was all so familiar.

* * *

After that he had decided to take a walk around the village without a destination in mind, he just needed to walk and be alone. Naruto tried to stop him, but was ignored. In the end he found himself in the training grounds where the bell test had taken place long ago.

_Those who abandon their friends are lower than scum._

Kakashi had thought them that a few years ago and at the moment he did feel worse than scum. The moment Sakura needed him the most he had let her walk away, left her alone when he was the only one that understood exactly what she was going through.

He had always thought she would never learn this kind of pain, but he was proved wrong, the first time was on his behalf and the second time for the loss of her family. In a way it was his fault, if he had killed Kabuto when he had the chance none of it would have happened. It could have been avoided. But he felt superior and thought that Kabuto wouldn't be a match for him so he left him alive.

He was now regretting his decision, it had caused Sakura pain.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" The copy ninja spoke snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Taking a walk." Sasuke replied looking over the training grounds

"I see, got lost in the road of life?" Kakashi asked looking at who once was his favorite student, he reminded Kakashi so much of himself when he was younger.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask. He knew why he was there alone. He was reflecting on the past he regretted leaving behind for a useless revenge. He was also probably thinking about what happened to Sakura's parents. It was a real shame.

"What happened to her parents wasn't your fault." Kakashi told him making Sasuke look at him.

"She thinks it is and I think so too. I should have killed him." Sasuke muttered, frowning.

"She just thinks so because she's hurt now, I know she doesn't really blame you." Kakashi half smiled under his mask.

"Why would Kabuto do that to her parents?" Sasuke asked; it was something he had been wondering as he took a walk through the village.

"There was some previous history between Sakura and Kabuto." Kakashi sighed and saw as Sasuke stiffened slightly. "Not that kind of history." Kakashi chuckled slightly as he saw Sasuke relax.

"You know Sakura is one of the best medics in the Fire Country trained by the Hokage herself, Kabuto took an interest to her. It was back then when you were still with Orochimaru." Kakashi paused looking at Sasuke who actually seemed to be listening. "As you probably already noticed Sakura is a skilled kunoichi, an excellent medic, and a beautiful woman. Kabuto became obsessed with her; every time she went on a solo mission he would find her trying to convince her to go with him, Sakura started to feel uneasy, Kabuto was a strong ninja."

"Why did no one do anything about it before?" Sasuke asked accusingly. He didn't like the thought of Kabuto stalking Sakura though he wasn't sure why.

"It got to the point where the Hokage was going to do something about it, it was a threat to Sakura, but Sakura stopped her. Sakura knew that she could use Kabuto to find you, she hoped to bring you back and though we disagreed she was stubborn. Kabuto had anticipated her plan to use him to find you and so he took her to one of Orochimaru's many hideouts and of course you weren't there, it was abandoned." Kakashi paused for a moment sighing, it had been so close. "Kabuto tried to have his way with her… Naruto and I had decided to follow them in case something went wrong and we got there just in time, he hadn't done anything to her luckily. He told her that there was a price for that refusal." Kakashi finished casting his gaze over Sasuke.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sasuke hissed anger clear on his voice.

"Sakura wasn't hurt, but she was shaken…she was scared. We decided it was more important to get her back to Konoha, back to safety." Kakashi explained and Sasuke understood. The good thing was that he hadn't done anything to her.

"This was Kabuto's payback." Sasuke said, but it was more of a question.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded closing his eyes for a moment.

It was then that Sasuke remembered something Kabuto once told him. _"Don't you miss them? Hmm, then I guess I have permission to have my fun with her."_ At the moment Sasuke hadn't known who he was talking about, but now it made sense. It was Sakura.

"Go and see Sakura, you're the one that understands exactly what she's going through." Sasuke heard Kakashi say and it was the only motivation he needed to go see her. It felt wrong to leave her alone in a moment like this, especially as he knew that she would have done the same for him.

Kakashi gave him directions to Sakura's house and he quickly left knowing she'd be in her home. After all, he once did the same.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_I know I took a long time to update but as some of you may know well I have a lot of college work. It hasn't been easy. This week I guess I'll be able to take it easy so here's the result a chapter! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter, I was so happy to find 28 reviews! :)_  
**

**_Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't what all of you wanted but I still hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think as usual. I hope to have the next chapter ready soon. And for those of you who haven't check out my others stories._**

**_Any comments, questions, advice, suggestions or whatever please do write in the box below. Anything is appreciated._**

**_You review I update,  
deal? ;)_**


	7. Death

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 7: Death

_I unlit the light to embrace the dark,  
To be near but not to turn into you my darling._

_-HIM_

* * *

"_Go and see Sakura, you're the one that understands exactly what she's going through." Sasuke heard Kakashi say and it was the only motivation he needed to go see her. It felt wrong to leave her alone in a moment like this, especially as he knew that she would have done the same for him._

_Kakashi gave him directions to Sakura's house and he quickly left knowing she'd be in her home. After all, he once did the same._

* * *

It had been harder than he expected to go to her home, he was unsure if he should be there. They hadn't been on good terms since he came back, they barely talked, barely looked at each other. Yet he was the only one who understood her pain, although he had felt it years ago.

What would he do once he saw her? Apologize? Comfort her? Nothing sounded like him and would she even want him there, he doubted it.

All those thoughts kept him from going to her. Sasuke wasn't a person to doubt yet here he was, doubting his every thought, his every move. He hadn't known how to react when she told them that her parents died, and he still didn't quite know how either. He didn't know what to say or even if he should say anything. Not knowing, it was something new to Sasuke Uchiha and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

Naruto would have been better for this kind of thing, he would know what to do to make her feel better. He would know the things to say to make her smile, to make her forget even if it was for a moment the pain, her loss. He would make her go out and watch him eat ramen, he'd even make her eat some. He would talk so much she would eventually forget why she even frowned in the first place.

Even Kakashi would be a better candidate. He would know exactly the things to say, he's lived long enough to know loss like the palm of his hand. He would tell her how out of the three she was always the stronger one emotionally. He would make her smile with his memories of Team 7. He would tell her how much her parents loved her and how proud they were of her. He'd make her understand that they wouldn't want her to dwell on their death, that it was always better to move on, he could even use Sasuke as an example.

Yet, Sasuke was the one who had to do it and although he understood… he'd done the worst mistakes. He would tell her nothing and if he did it would be things that would surely make her feel worse. He would call her annoying, weak, and useless. She would feel uncomfortable around him, uneasy. She wouldn't smile and she wouldn't forget…she would just remember and cry.

He didn't know what Kakashi was thinking when he told him to go see Sakura. Kakashi was supposed to be the smarter one and yet he sent the one who had always hurt her. Sasuke could only wonder why. Kakashi knew what happened to his parents, hell everyone knew… but if he couldn't even cope with his own pain how was he supposed to help Sakura overcome hers.

Sasuke remembered how she was always there for him even if he wouldn't accept it, he always pushed her away when all she wanted to do was help. But she always understood him more than he gave her credit for. The night he had decided to leave… somehow she had anticipated it. She was there waiting for him, she already knew he would leave and as he saw her that night he could see it was already hurting her. He sometimes couldn't help but wonder if she had known he would leave even before he knew himself.

"_Why won't you say anything to me?" _

She used to ask accusingly, he always pushed her out, he always ignored her. He would make her think she wasn't worth his time.

"_You won't say a single word to me…" _

She had frowned and she could hear the pain in her voice, but shrugged it away. What did she know of pain?

He remembered how the tears fell from her eyes and he tried to pretend like he didn't care, he always kept her at bay. He told her.

"_I don't need your help."_

When in reality he did, he just wouldn't admit it.

"_Do you want to be truly alone?"_

She had asked him and at that moment he thought he had always been alone, but once he left the village he knew he hadn't… Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had always been there. After that he had learned what being alone truly was.

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

In the end he had turned away from that love and from the chance at a happy life. He knew that if he'd stayed he could have had anything and everything.

"_We'd be happy, I swear!"_

And he didn't doubt it , not even once, they could have been happy if it wasn't for his mistakes, for his revenge. In the end it always came back to him and to his wrongs.

"_Annoying."_

He would always tell her and she really was… So, so damn annoying even after all those years.

He wanted to comfort her, but yet here he was lost in his thoughts as he walked around the village.

* * *

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered to the woman in his arms holding her close to him. They were in Team's 8 training grounds looking at everything around them laying against a tree. Naruto had picked her up in the Hyuga compound and dragged her away needing to get away before he ran toward Sakura trying to make her feel better. No matter how much he wished he could help her…he couldn't.

"I know Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be there comforting her…?" Hinata smiled sadly. Looking up at Naruto's blue eyes.

"I would if understood what she was going through, but I don't." Naruto told her kissing her forehead a frown adorning his face.

"What do you mean? You lost your parents too; you know what she's going through. You should be there for her." Hinata complained shaking her head slightly.

"I only know half of it. I never really met my parents, I didn't grow up with them. Of course I miss 'em, but it's not the same." He reasoned sighing in defeat.

"I guess you're right… She's been with them all her life and then suddenly they're murdered. She wasn't able to do anything. I can't believe Kabuto would resort to something like that." Hinata's eyes were filled with tears for her friend, she worried for Sakura and she imagined how the news had destroyed her. But Naruto was right there was nothng either of them could do for her.

In reality they _could_ only imagine, because neither of them had gone through it.

"It's the only reason I'm not there comforting her, you know… I tried the same with Sasuke back then and he pointed it out, I didn't understand his pain, and I realized it was true." Naruto held Hinata close and kissed her cheek. He didn't want to be alone, Mebuki and Kizashi had been nice people. They've always loved Naruto like another son and he felt the pain of their loss too. Never as Sakura should be feeling it, but it was there.

"Sasuke's parents were murdered too, right?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Yeah, by his brother and then he left seeking revenge… after finally achieving his revenge it turned out he was ordered to by the elders of the leaf. His whole family had been taken away from him by his own home." Naruto remembered how Sasuke used to be fixated with revenge back then and in the end it brought him nothing.

"Maybe he's the only one who can understand what she's going through…" Hinata mused out loud.

"He is the only one who will fully understand and the one that can comfort her…" Naruto nodded smiling sadly.

"Do you think he will?" Hinata questioned to both Naruto and herself.

"I don't know but I hope he goes to her, she needs him more than ever." Naruto sighed, silently pleading for Sasuke to get the stick off from up his ass and to realize what the girl means to him.

* * *

Sasuke could notice the people around him walking, smiling, laughing, and minding their own business and he wondered how some people could be so happy and carefree while others went through pain. He remembered thinking the same thing back then after his parents death. People looked at him with pity, but they went on with their lives as if their deaths hadn't affected them at all. Later as he grew he understood you could only feel pain for those you care about.

He mourned his parents death because he loved them. He loved his mother with her smiling face and kind eyes, he loved his father even though he looked down at him at times, and he cared about him. He missed everyone he was close to in his clan, because after they were all dead he was left alone.

He hated the villagers for not caring about his clan's death, he hated them for not caring about Sakura's parents death. But would Sasuke care about the villagers death? No, probably not, he felt nothing for these people. Would Sakura care? Yes, she would, this was her home; it had always been and always would be.

Death mattered depending on the perspective.

Orochimaru had once been a leaf shinobi and he died by Sasuke's hand. Did someone care? Probably his old team mates Jiraiya and Tsunade, but the rest of the village was probably glad. When Jiraiya died he imagined the Hokage and Naruto mourned him.

When Sakura thought he had died in the fight with Haku back in the land of the waves she had cried for him and when he opened his eyes he saw happiness wash through her in relief. It was because she cared.

If it had been the other way around would he have cared?

He thought so, he remembered in the chunin exams waking up to a hurt Sakura in front of him, it was an image he hadn't been able to forget. He also remembered the overwhelming desire to hurt the ninja who had done that to her and so he did.

When Sasuke left the village back then he knew both Sakura and Naruto cried for him, and while some others did care there were those who didn't. Who couldn't have cared less that the sole Uchiha survivor had left the village in search of power.

You couldn't feel pain for someone you've never cared for and Sasuke right now felt Sakura's pain… Did that mean he cared for her?

* * *

"Why was I called here Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as he closed the door to her office. He could see Tsunade in her desk drinking sake like there was no tomorrow.

"Tell me you sent Naruto to comfort Sakura or tell me you did it… I would want to be there for her, but I can't. It all reminds me of Dan, Jiraiya, and even of Orochimaru." She smiled sadly at the copy nin standing by the door as she took another sip of her sake.

"I didn't go to comfort her nor did I send Naruto." He informed the Hokage as he watched her stare at him in confusion.

"Why? She needs someone there!" Tsunade shouted as she stood from her desk and punched it out of anger leaving a dent in the desk.

"I did send someone. I sent the one she needs there and the one that will understand her better than any of us." Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask hoping it hadn't been a mistake.

"Who?" Tsunade asked him though she already knew who it was and she wasn't sure if she agreed with Kakashi's choice of comfort.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi answered her and Tsunade sighed. He had sent the one who had always hurt her in the past to try and comfort her. She silently prayed it would work.

* * *

In the end of his walk Sasuke found himself in front of Sakura's house and before he could think it twice he walked to the door. He had already been there once and she had closed the door in his face not accepting his apology, why would this time be any different?

He knocked on the door but received no reply from her and when so he tried opening it. She had left the door unlocked, not bothering to close it. He entered the house closing the door behind him. She hadn't turned on any lights but he could see she had made a mess in the room. There were things thrown all over the house.

"Sakura." He called looking for her and he found her sitting on the floor looking at a picture frame in her hands. It was a heart breaking scene.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks to the 23 people who reviewed in the previous chapter. I know this chapter is way past late and I'm sorry as always. On a side note, I do hope all of you have enjoyed Christmas and well happy New Year to you all. This is my first update of the year and I do hope you've enjoyed it. :)_  
**

**_I hope Sasuke's character was alright in this chapter and I'm sorry for the chapter being short. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and how the story's going. and of course, if you haven't already check out my other stories._**

**_Any comments, questions, advice, or whatever you want to say write in the box below. :)_**

**_You review and I'll update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	8. Annoying

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 8: Annoying

_Forever we're lost in our soul's storm,  
Reflection of each other's fault._

_-HIM_

* * *

_He knocked on the door but received no reply from her and so he tried opening it. She had left the door unlocked, not bothering to close it. He entered the house closing the door behind him. She hadn't turned on any lights but he could see she had made a mess in the room. There were things thrown all over the house._

"_Sakura." He called looking for her and he found her sitting on the floor looking at a picture frame in her hands. It was a heart breaking scene._

* * *

For a moment Sasuke was debating the thought of leaving her house, he wasn't sure he could deal with her like this, but he quickly discarded the idea. How could he think of leaving her alone in a moment like this? He stood there for a moment looking at the girl who would only stare at the picture in her hands.

She seemed broken, vulnerable.

He knew how hard it must be on her, having to accept that her parents would never be back, that they were truly gone; never to return.

He saw himself as nothing but a young boy sitting next to the mourning girl. He saw himself crying for his mother and father and for his entire family while no tears escaped her eyes. She just stared at the picture with a blank expression and Sasuke was left to wonder where her tears were. Had they run out as she cried for him all those years ago? Or was she just in shock? Maybe she didn't believe it was happening, she thought it was just a bad dream.

He remembered thinking the same thing when he found his parents lying dead on the floor and Itachi standing above them. Reality was a hard thing to face in that moment.

He'd been mourning his parents' death for most of his life, his clan, and now, Itachi. He knew it was hardly a healthy thing.

He took various steps toward her, but she didn't seem to notice him. When he was finally in front of her she looked up at him, her eyes were clouded in pain and he noticed she did want to cry yet she wasn't allowing herself to do so.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" She asked in nothing more than a whisper. She couldn't believe he was really there standing over her with his onyx eyes falling upon hers. His gaze was soft and somewhat warm and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in his eyes; to forget everything. To forget he left, to forget Kabuto, to forget her parents death.

Sasuke didn't know what to say for a moment. What _was_ he doing there? He knew the answer but couldn't quite comprehend it himself; much less put it into words. All he could dare admit to himself was that he sympathizes with the woman looking up at him. The girl he had left behind all those years ago.

"Checking up on you." He answered simply as he kneeled in front of her taking her in. She wore no expression on her face, but her eyes said it all. She was trying to hold it all in, but that would only work for so long. It was then that he noticed her hands, as she held the picture frame in her hands he noticed that they were stained with blood. Probably her own, he looked around himself to see the punched walls.

"I'm alright." She told him forcing a smile and it was the worst attempt at a smile he had ever seen. She was far from alright, but didn't want to admit it to him. He would think she was weak and annoying.

She's surprised as she sees the concern in Sasuke's eyes, but she doesn't dare hope that he cares. Because for now she's gone through enough pain and she's not sure she can stand any more. She had once dreamed of Sasuke kneeling in front of her, being so close and looking at her with a warm gaze. But never would she have thought it would be in this situation.

His gaze never left hers and although he wanted to reach to her he didn't dare. She looked too vulnerable at the moment and he was afraid that if he'd touch her she'd break. He knew she was doing her best to hold herself together. After all, he had done the same for many years. It was the reason he always pushed them away, the reason he refused to need them, to need her.

Now it was her that needed him.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he sighed letting the darkness give him comfort. It hurt seeing her like that. "Don't lie to me, Sakura." He told her, his voice soft.

He knew why she lied, not to seem weak in his eyes. But at the moment he thought she was strong, he saw how strong she really was. She was bearing her pain better than he ever had; she wanted everyone else to think she was alright when in reality she wasn't. She was trying to spare him the pain of seeing her break down.

Her eyes looked up at his and she frowned. Why was he still there? She asked herself. She wanted to push him away, to tell him to leave… because she needed him there and she didn't want to need him. She saw in his eyes that he really did understand what she was going through and she knew why. He had gone through it himself.

It wasn't the first time she's felt like this, like her world was crumbling upon her. She had felt the same years ago when he had left the village following his revenge. Her world had fallen in pieces, but she had been able to pick up the pieces again, because she had known he would someday return. And thought she stopped caring, and convinced herself that he would never come back…she had been proved wrong. With her parents death it was different, they would _never_ be back.

After being left to pick up the pieces to her world breaking around her once… she wasn't sure she would be able to do it again.

"I miss them." She spoke as she stared at the picture in her arms once again.

"_I like a boy!" She had once exclaimed as a child entering her house a big smile adorning her lips as her eyes shined with happiness._

"_Who would that be?" Her father smiled at his little girl, his little princess._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura grinned as she remembered the breathtaking boy with the cutest smile she had ever seen and alluring onyx eyes._

_"_The_ Uchiha?_ _Isn't he the one all girls like?" Her mother asked frowning not understanding why her daughter had to go for the boys all girls liked._

_Sakura pouted over at her mother, she was right, all girls liked him. Why would he look at her out of everyone else? "What do you like the most about him?" His father had asked her chuckling, ignoring his wife's comment._

"_His smile." Sakura smiled brightly. He smiled when he thought no one was looking and since she first saw his smile he had stolen her heart._

That had been before his family died by his brother's hands, after that she rarely saw that smile. And it was now that she understood why; he had lost everything he ever had. When they were Team 7 she had seen him happy, but even then he hadn't smiled like that.

What is there to smile about after you've lost everything?

"I know…" He replied his hand reaching towards her and when she didn't shy away he took it as an invitation. His hand rested on hers as he looked into her eyes. He then noticed how much he wanted to just take that pain away.

She shivered from his touch in surprise, but didn't move away. He was there with her and she was glad to have someone there, even if it was him. "Does it ever get easier?" She asked knowing that if anyone knew the answer to that question it would be him.

"You learn to live with it, it will get easier." He told her squeezing her hand gently.

"How was it for you when your parents died?" She asked him looking into his eyes she saw pain flash through them.

He started talking before he could himself; he relived the memory in his mind.

He was late, he had stayed practicing in the training grounds but as he ran home it was quiet and dark. He saw blood. "It was something I didn't expect and even as I saw Itachi standing over our parents lifeless bodies... I couldn't believe it. It wasn't until afterward that it hit me, my parents were dead. I cried for them and hated Itachi for what he did. There comes a time when you convince yourself that you're alone, but I wasn't. I had Naruto, I had Kakashi, I had you…" He spoke; it was something he had never put into words, something he had never told anyone but in the darkness of the room as he stared at her green eyes it didn't seem to matter.

"I feel alone…" She told him looking once again at the picture before closing her eyes. He saw tears fall from her eyes and he wiped them away not bearing the sight of her crying. Once again seeing himself in her.

"Well you're not; you have Naruto, Kakashi, your Hokage…" He trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"I have you." She spoke for him her eyes shining with a glimmer of hope.

"You have me…" Sasuke smiled sadly as he pried the picture frame from her hands placing it beside them. He saw the picture and couldn't help but study it for a moment. It was a picture of her as a child in his father's arms as he cradled her near him and her mother placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you miss them?" She asked him although she knew the answer.

"I do, but you were right… revenge doesn't bring any happiness." He told her as he looked once more toward the picture of her and her parents.

"But sometimes it's necessary to move on with your life. Your revenge was what you needed to accomplish to come back to us…" She told him her eyes suddenly turning serious. She took a hand away from his grasp and placed it on his face, touching his cheek. To her surprise he didn't move away. "You're really here, you have no idea how much I once wanted nothing more than to have you back…" She told him and it was like she was seeing him for the first time since he came back.

His raven hair messy and long, his onyx eyes staring warmly into hers. He was not the boy that had left, he was now a man, but deep down he was the Sasuke she had once loved.

"I'm sorry I didn't kill Kabuto, if I had known what he almost did to you, what he would do to your parents… I would have." His voice pleaded her to forgive him and in his eyes she saw he was speaking the truth. He would have killed Kabuto just to save her from this pain. "If you want me to I will, just say the words." He told her and she knew he was serious about it, he was somehow always bound to revenge.

"No… I can't risk losing you again Sasuke. I don't want to lose anyone else…" She told him and her voice broke.

"You won't lose me…" He breathed out as he got closer to her, he could hear her heart beat and he was sure she could hear his. They stayed in silence for a moment, taking comfort in each other's company.

"I hate you!" She hissed at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I hate you for leaving, for leaving me in a bench with nothing more than a thank you; I hate you for not coming back sooner…" She trailed off and she closed her eyes for a moment.

As she opened her eyes again he could see the hurt and the anger in them, but he couldn't decide which hurt him more. Her eyes met with him. "I hate you for making me hate you." And that was it, that was the real reason for all her hate.

"I've hurt you. " It was no more than a whisper and Sakura wasn't sure if she really heard it. "But you're not alone, there's still Team 7. We can be a team again; you don't have to be alone." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think his words through. "You're not alone." He once again murmured the words he had wanted so much to hear the night his parents died.

He knew for experience how important those words were, how important was to know that you weren't alone. Thanks to Team 7 he had once felt he wasn't alone, but he never really acknowledged it, it had come far too late. Kakashi had become some sort of father figure that would offer help and advice. Naruto had been a friend, a rival, and even somewhat of a brother. Sakura had been the embodiment of happiness, happiness he had thought gone once his family died.

He had never been truly alone even though he thought he was, but because the words weren't said to him when he needed them most he got lost and he wouldn't let her be lost too.

She smiled over at him, her eyes still clouded with pain, but he saw hope in her eyes and he knew she could see the same in his. "I loved you…" And he never thought hearing the words would hurt this much. The past tense hurt him more than he would have ever imagined. Yet he knew that after everything he had put her through he didn't deserve it, her love, but he wanted it.

He leaned in to kiss her lips and she responded, he pulled her as close as he possibly could and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss wasn't out of love; it was instead out of pain and need. They were both hurting and would find comfort in each other.

"You're annoying." He murmured against her lips and she slightly smiled in response. She was annoying, so painfully so. She made him feel, made him want, and had always made him long for happiness. A happiness he had already forfeit years ago, a happiness that would never be his, that could never be his and it was all his fault.

"I loved you." She repeated in no more than a whisper as his hands trailed down her back taking her in. Her words were a reminder of the fact that he could never have her. Tonight he had finally let her in, something he had avoided back then; because if he did he would have never wanted to leave her. Yet he let her in years too late something he would always regret. They were lost in each other's pain.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 20 people who reviewed on the last chapter and as always I'm sorry it took so long to update._  
**

**_I hope this chapter was to your liking since it's a really important chapter. I love the support everyone's been giving me in this story. Thank you! Yet I have to say that this story is coming to an end, a few more chapter and it'll be over. BUT, there will be a sequel if you guys want it. So let me know._**

**_Anyway, check out my other stories and as always any questions, comments, or anything else you'd like to say write in the box below._**

**_You review, I update._**

**_Deal? :P_**


	9. Revenge

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 9: Revenge

_I gave up long ago  
Painting love with crimson flow.  
Ran out of love and hope  
So I paint you no more._

_-HIM_

* * *

_"You're annoying." He murmured against her lips and she slightly smiled in response. She was annoying, so painfully so. She made him feel, made him want, and had always made him long for happiness. A happiness he had already forfeit years ago, a happiness that would never be his, that could never be his and it was his entire fault._

_"I loved you." She repeated in no more than a whisper as his hands trailed down her back taking her in. Her words were a reminder of the fact that he could never have her. Tonight he had finally let her in, something he had avoided back then; because if he did he would have never wanted to leave her. Yet he let her in years too late something he would always regret. They were lost in each other's pain._

* * *

She woke up that morning in her bed and it took her a while to process everything around her and the things that had happened the day before. Her parents were dead, that was the first thing she remembered and sighed heavily. Then she felt someone nuzzle closer to her and she froze. She turned around to find Sasuke with his arm wrapped around her possessively.

His face was relaxed and carefree. His body was pressed against hers and it was then that she remembered what happened the night before. He had showed up at her home to see how she was dealing with her parents death and they ended up kissing each other and afterwards…

In the dead of night they had become one.

They had found comfort in each other's. She sighed she wanted nothing more than to cuddle against him and go back to sleep in his arms, she wanted to fool herself into thinking that was real. But she knew it was time to get up and face reality and the reality was that what happened the night before wasn't out of love for neither of them. She knew what she had to do and as she looked at Sasuke's face she knew it was the right decision.

"_You won't lose me…"_

He had told her and she was not going to take any chances, he hadn't left during the night he stayed, meaning he somewhat cared. In heart Sasuke would always be an avenger and he would try to avenge her pain.

"_I'm sorry I didn't kill Kabuto, if I had known what he almost did to you, what he would do to your parents… I would have."_

There had been a silent promise in his voice. He would sooner or later leave again to kill Kabuto, she couldn't let that happen. Team 7 was all she had left and if he was to leave she would only have a broken team…again.

"_If you want me to I will, just say the words." _

Even if she had told him not to it was in his nature to seek revenge. Her plan was to beat him to it. She would seek revenge for herself, for her parents, and for him. And for that she had to leave before he even woke up because he would try to stop her otherwise.

This time it was her revenge and she wouldn't let him take it from her.

She detangled herself from his arms and carefully stood up from the bed. She reached for her clothes and dressed herself quickly. She had to leave. She took one last look at Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She spoke before leaving the room, not looking back.

She didn't want to leave but she felt she had no choice; she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to avenge her parents. But that wasn't the only reason she was doing it. She was also doing it for herself, for what Kabuto had almost done to her and for breaking apart Team 7 once.

She wondered if she'd be able to come back to them just as Sasuke had.

* * *

She neared the village gates and she was glad not to find Naruto or Kakashi there, they would notice her plan at a first glance and would try to stop her. They wouldn't let her go. She needed to get away from Konoha as soon as possible. She didn't look back to see if anyone was following her so she wouldn't seem paranoid, she didn't want to raise any suspicion.

She could see Genma on guard at the gate and she cursed under her breath. She hoped he wouldn't notice anything wrong with her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" He asked Sakura with his usual cheerful tone.

"I'm as good as I can be." She answered, but she could see he hadn't heard of her parent's death by the sound of his voice.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now, what are you doing here so early?" He winked over at her and she forced a smile on her face.

"I was given an assignment out of the village by the Hokage herself and I'm already late so I need to get going." She kept the smile plastered on her face while she waved goodbye and kept walking.

"Good luck!" He called after her and she sighed, glad he hadn't seen through her. It would be a while until they noticed she was gone, she had to make the best of her time.

Once she was out of sight of the village she jumped up on a tree at full speed. She knew where Kabuto would be. He was probably waiting for her already. He would be in the same place he had once taken her. She knew the way too well.

She jumped on each branch asking herself if this was the right thing to do. What would Sasuke think when he woke up alone on her bed?

She would have never imagined she'd be one to seek revenge. Would Sasuke think she was a hypocrite? She was doing the same thing she had told him not to do. She knew there was no going back now. She had made her choice and it was time she finished her problem with Kabuto.

"_You were right… revenge doesn't bring any happiness."_

But she hoped that at least it would bring her a sense of fulfillment. This was the least she could do for her parent's and for herself.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, but didn't bother moving. He felt cold and he instantly wondered why. He looked at the other side of the bed, empty. It took him a moment to realize Sakura was no longer there. He remembered falling asleep with her in his arms holding her as close as he could to him. If he hadn't woken up in her bed, in her room, he would have though last night was a dream. But it had felt too real; he had never _felt_ so much.

He started wondering where she was, he heard no noise in the room, or in the house. Was she even there? He sat up in the bed wondering where she had gone. Did she regret it? He didn't want to know her answer to that. He couldn't bring himself to regret it, but what about her? He knew the reasons behind it were wrong, but that didn't seem to matter to him.

"_I hate you."_

He could still remember her saying that over and over again during the night, even when she had fallen asleep in his arms she continued to murmur it in her sleep. The words were murmured in the sweetest voice he had ever heard and although the words didn't fail to hurt him, it was the best sleep he'd had in years. He looked at the clock beside her bed and noticed it was already noon. He stood up from the bed and looked for his underwear and pants and put them on. He decided to look for her in the house, she had to be somewhere.

He looked in the bathroom first, but he found no trace that she had even been there. He moved next to the kitchen, but again no sign that she had even went through there. He walked all over the house and didn't find her anywhere so again he entered her room. He passed a hand through his hair in frustration. The pictures on her nightstand caught his eye, one of the pictures was the original picture of Team 7 taken years ago, besides it was and updated version with Sai as a substitute in his place. He couldn't help but think that was his own fault, he could have been part of that picture, of that team if he had only stayed. It was then that he saw a small paper besides the pictures.

He went to retrieve it and held it in his hands as he read it.

_Surprise, I told you your loved ones would pay for your refusal._

_-Kabuto_

It had been a note from Kabuto and suddenly it all seemed to click. She had left to avenge her parents.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud; he should have seen it coming. He crumpled the paper in his hands and reached for his shirt. Once he was dressed he rushed his way toward the Hokage's office. Once in front of the Hokage's office he opened the door without knocking to find a very pissed off Tsunade dealing with paper work.

"I'm going to have to make a new rule for genin to graduate in the academy: learn to knock the fucking door!" She yelled in Sasuke's direction.

That got Shizune's attention that quickly came in her office. "What's wrong Lady Tsunade?"

"Nothing, nothing. What's wrong Uchiha?" Tsunade's attention turned to the shaken Sasuke standing in her office.

"Sakura's missing." He told her expecting her to do something about it. The only reason he hadn't left to find her as soon as he found out was because he had no idea where exactly she would go.

Tsunade's eyes widened and didn't waste a minute worrying for Sakura's wellbeing. "Shizune tell Naruto and Kakashi to search for Sakura and come back here if they don't find her. Now!" She ordered and Shizune quickly did as she was told.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she saw she was already close, she had made a stop to prepare herself mentally, it would do no good to charge in 'Naruto style'. But now she could see Orochimaru's hideout close. It was the one Kabuto had taken her to.

She kept jumping from tree to tree until she was close enough to walk. She jumped to the ground; she had always hated Orochimaru's hideouts. Somehow they were almost always underground and she had always wondered why.

She walked toward the entrance knowing that Kabuto was lurking somewhere in there and she would find him and take care of him once and for all. She took the steps down as she entered the hideout, there was barely any light but there was enough so she could see where she was going.

She walked down the halls and turned corners when she thought she should but this part she didn't remember well. She hadn't paid much attention to when he led her through these corridors. She had been afraid because somehow she had known Sasuke hadn't been in that hideout, not even Orochimaru they were alone and Kabuto was leading her in. Now he wasn't leading her in…she was going willingly trying to find her way where she knew he was waiting patiently for her to arrive.

* * *

"We didn't find her anywhere, granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed breathing heavily on Tsunade's office.

"It appears she left the village this morning, Genma said she told him she had an assignment from you." Kakashi informed the Hokage and Sasuke and Naruto could only stare at him dumbfounded.

"That's why she left without a word this morning." Sasuke said not noticing the three pairs of eyes on him. He shouldn't have thought it twice when he woke up to an empty bed.

"_But sometimes it's necessary to move on with your life."_

Suddenly her words started to make sense; it was something she was already thinking about the night before. She wanted revenge from Kabuto. He cursed himself for not seeing it coming. He should have been prepared. He should have known since the previous night that she would want to seek revenge; after all, he once did the same.

"What do you mean 'she left without a word this morning'?" Naruto asked not missing the key words in his comment, picking the worst time possible to be smart.

Sasuke turned to Naruto when he noticed he had spoken the words out loud. "Nothing important." He tried dismissing the subject.

"Answer the question Uchiha." Tsunade demanded glaring daggers at said boy.

"I spent the night at Sakura's." Sasuke answered sighing while Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"You slept with my student!?" The Hokage yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I did, but do you think that's important right now? She went after Kabuto, she wants revenge!" Sasuke hissed in desperation. They had to find her.

"You're right. You three are leaving for a mission right now. You will find Sakura and bring her back alive. I think the best place to look would be Orochimaru's lair where you found her last time. You will leave immediately." Tsunade ordered and the three of them nodded their heads. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to leave in respective order.

"Uchiha." Tsunade called and Sasuke stopped to turn to her. "You better bring my student back here alive." She threatened, but her eyes were pleading.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, his face serious and his voice hard he said. "I will." A promise to bring Sakura alive no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter, I think they were 19, as always I love you all for reviewing._  
**

**_As I said, this part of the story is ending pretty soon. Next chapter will be the last. And I had also asked if you all wanted a sequel, I have plans to make it but if it's not wanted I might not take the time to. So feel free to tell me. :)_**

**_And a side question for those who've read the manga: what do you think of chapter 619? Do you think it means anything for SasuSaku? ;)_**

**_Anyway!  
Any questions, comments or advice write them in the box below.  
_**

**_You review and I update,  
Deal? ;)_**


	10. Thank You

Sleepwalking Past Hope

* * *

Chapter 10: Thank You

_My hell begins from the 10th and descends to the circle  
Six hundred threescore and six.  
From there I crawl beneath Lucifer's claws just for one last kiss._

_-HIM_

* * *

"_Uchiha." Tsunade called and Sasuke stopped to turn to her. "You better bring my student back here alive." She threatened, but her eyes were pleading._

_Sasuke nodded in agreement, his face serious and his voice hard he said. "I will." A promise to bring Sakura alive no matter what._

* * *

Sakura could feel her heart beating loudly as she turned corners in the hideout. It was silent, as if there were no one there, but she knew better than that. Somewhere lurking around was Kabuto waiting for her knowing since even before killing her parents that she would come for revenge. She knew it was predictable, that she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do.

As she turned around the next corner she could feel his presence, just a little more and they would come face to face.

It was then that she started to wonder how her team would feel about her leaving. Would they understand? She wasn't sure. She knew Sasuke would, but would he agree with her choice to go after Kabuto? Would he tell Tsunade? She didn't know the answers to those questions. But somehow she thought that Sasuke wouldn't care enough to go to the trouble of telling Tsunade, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Sasuke had been there for her in her time of need and although she would have preferred it to be anyone else she welcomed his comfort knowing that he understood her.

Turning another corner she paused for a moment as she saw the light of a candle in the distance, she knew that he was there. The thought to run and not come back passed through her mind but it was gone a second later, she knew she had to face him. She knew that if she didn't end the game he would continue to hurt people close to her.

She never understood Kabuto's obsession with her, she wasn't anything special. She was pretty plain, not the most beautiful kunoichi and not even the smartest one. The only thing that made her stand out was her pink hair and not often in a good way. Sometimes she would thing that his obsession was more than anything else to hurt the people who cared about her; to hurt Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade, but she couldn't be so sure.

She walked toward the end of the corridor where she could see the light of the candle in the distance, her pace steady; wanting to get it over with. With every step she took she could feel him closer and closer until she could feel him around the corner.

She took a deep breath, readying herself as she turned the corner, but instead of being face to face with the Kabuto she remembered there was what seemed to be a completely different person. He wore a dark hood that covered his body but not his face. A face that was as white as it could ever be, purple around his eyes and snake eyes.

The only reason she knew it was him was because of the silver hair and glasses, but aside from that he looked too similar to Orochimaru and she was frozen in place. He had a smile plastered on his face and it made her sick, this wasn't what she had prepared for.

"I knew you would come my dear Sakura." He spoke, and his voice Sakura noticed, sounded weird. It was like it was half Orochimaru's and the other half his.

She didn't know from where she got her courage, but with a hard voice she spoke. "If I knew you were still alive I would have come long before to finish you off. But don't worry I'm here to do it now."

He laughed and she felt it run down her spine telling her it was trouble, that he was dangerous. "I've been waiting for this day Sakura." He spoke her name in a way that made her feel disgusted. He took several steps forward until he was close enough to whisper to her. "You don't know how excited I am." He breathed out a grin spreading on his lips.

"You killed my parents, something you'll have to pay for with your life." She spoke and although she recognized her own voice she didn't recognize the words as her own. She was never one to favor revenge and here she was seeking her own. It was hypocritical on her part, years ago she had told Sasuke that revenge didn't bring any happiness and now she wouldn't listen to her own advice.

"For a moment there, you reminded me of a certain Uchiha." He chuckled and then added in a mocking voice. "Are you trying to follow his footsteps to see if he finally notices you?"

The words didn't hurt her as they once would have and she smiled grimly. "As if." She spoke as she reached to her pockets and took out her gloves. "I'm just searching for a peace of mind." She placed the gloves on and in a swift movement sent a punch his way.

He was barely able to dodge it, not expecting her to initiate the battle so quickly. He took a few steps backwards until he was out of her arms reach. "You'll have to be careful with those fist of yours, _darling_." He spoke in a mocking manner and she cursed under her breath.

She hadn't thought well about her plan, her need for revenge had clouded her judgment. They were in one of Orochimaru's old lairs which he probably knew inside out. On top of that, they were more than a few feet underground if she wasn't careful with her strength the whole place could cave upon them. She had walked right into his trap with no more than an invitation from his part.

* * *

"We'll never reach her on time!" Naruto complained loudly as they neared the village gates. His expression worried, he never thought Sakura would do something like that.

"I hate to say Naruto's right but… He's right. For all we know she might already be there, by the time we get there it can be too late." Kakashi spoke a frown on his face, his thoughts going the same direction as Naruto's.

"I have a solution to that." Sasuke spoke and proceeded to walk faster without sparing a glance at either Naruto or Kakashi.

"Any idea of what he's talking about?" Kakashi asked Naruto raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"Not a clue." Naruto replied a moment after, feeling more lost than normal.

Kakashi and Naruto shared a look of confusion, having no idea what he was talking about but followed right behind Sasuke. Sasuke walked quickly through the gates of the village paying no mind to Genma when he called out to the raven haired shinobi.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Genma called and when Sasuke didn't turn to face him he added. "I don't think you're supposed to leave the village." The Uchiha didn't show signs of even listening to Genma and said shinobi turned to Kakashi for help.

Kakashi dismissed it with his right hand. "We're on a mission and he's coming with us. Tsunade's orders." Kakashi informed him and Genma nodded in response, knowing better than to question Kakashi.

"Teme, wait up!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who stopped when he reached a clearing not because Naruto had called as the blonde immediately thought.

"So what is your solution, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as said shinobi turned to face both Naruto and Kakashi.

"A hawk." He answered plainly before turning once again his back to them.

"I don't get it." Naruto's frown of confusion deepened, still having no idea what he was referring to. He didn't understand how a hawk could help them; a little hawk couldn't do much to help them save Sakura.

Sasuke performed the necessary seals and Naruto's silent questions were immediately answered. What appeared before them was a hawk, but it was a _huge_ hawk; huge enough for it to fly with them on top.

"Get it now, dobe?" Sasuke turned to him a slight smirk on his lips and then proceeded to jump on to the bird

"Show off." Naruto muttered a grin making its way to his face before he followed Sasuke's actions.

For a moment Kakashi saw them and was reminded of their rivalry as kids of how it used to be between them and their protectiveness of their pink haired team mates. They were rivals, but when it concerned Sakura they set their rivalry aside to act as a team.

Kakashi too got on the hawk. "Let's get Sakura-chan back!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke nodded in response. The exchange brought a slight smile to the silver haired shinobi. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out for the better.

* * *

The fact is that the fight wasn't going too good on her end, she had walked right into his trap and she was paying heavily for it. Her fighting style relied mostly on her fist, her strength which was only matched by Tsunade herself. But now that she couldn't use her strength freely there was not much she could do. She was in constant worry with every punch she threw his way.

He grinned her way feeling of course superior and threw three senbons her way, she easily dodged two of them but one slightly grazed her arm. He was playing with her which made her all the more furious. He had been going like since the start of the fight mocking her with every move he made.

He could have killed her by now, that she was fully aware of. With her current handicap she couldn't do much, he knew that as well. But instead of taking advantage of it he was only toying around with her, making it clear who was in charge.

She wanted to wipe that grin off his disgusting face.

Her hands started glowing green, quickly forming her chakra scalpel and she lunged at him. He dodged her every move and kept throwing senbons her way. She tried dodging as much as she could but some grazed her arms and legs anyway. It wasn't easy trying to land a decent hit to a fast opponent while dodging something barely visible as senbons.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough." He spoke in a mocking manner and laughed at her while sending a kick her way which she easily dodged.

She sent a kick his way which he evaded and then another which he once again evaded, trusting in her timing she sent a chakra filled punch his way hitting him right in the stomach, he was sent flying to the wall a few feet away.

"You're a coward, this is hardly a fair fight." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"No one has ever accused me of being a fool." He replied standing up, but instead of the cocky grin he'd been wearing since the start of the fight there was a frown on his face. "I shouldn't give you any more chances like that." He told her and it was then that she knew the real fight would start. He had just been playing with her until now.

He took out more senbons that she could possibly count and threw them her way; she made a great effort in dodging them and mostly succeeded. Just three of them hit her. She gritted her teeth in anger she didn't get what he was playing at. He was now serious but his form of attacking her didn't represent that, after all he kept throwing measly senbons her way. Surely this wasn't all he could do.

She rushed at him sending a chakra infused punch his way which he easily evaded and just when she was about to throw a kick his way he threw more senbons at her making her jump backwards to dodge. She was hit by quite a few of them but knowing she didn't have the time to get them out she stood up to once again rush at him.

The fight proceeded like that for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was just over ten minutes. Sakura was breathing heavily; just by looking at them it was obvious who was winning. She was getting slower and every minute that went by it was even harder to breathe.

"You've held yourself together for longer than I expected you would, but it should be getting to you by now." Kabuto spoke once again the grin forming with his lips.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she attempted to stand up from the ground but failing.

"The poison in your system my dear, it's my newest and greatest creation yet." He spoke proudly as he took various steps toward her.

Sakura wanted to curse herself, now it made sense, why he was throwing those senbons. She was ashamed to admit that she hadn't thought of it sooner, too immersed in trying to land a decent hit on him. She groaned as she tried standing up once again, but her strength was quickly fading. Her vision was blurring and she was sure that this would be her end.

* * *

"You sure this is the hideout dobe?" Sasuke asked impatiently as the hawk landed.

"Yeah, I'm sure; I remember this place well enough." Naruto nodded as they jumped from the hawk.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Do you know your way through this hideout?" He asked the raven haired boy.

"More or less." Sasuke answered as he looked around him, he felt that there was something amiss.

"It's a miracle this place is still standing, with Sakura's punches I thought we'd find this place in ruins." Naruto joked but his brow was creased in a frown.

"A punch from her could cave this place in, killing them both." Sasuke informed his blonde teammate and his own eyes widened in realization. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

"No." Kakashi echoed beside him coming to the same realization as Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"She isn't able to fight." Sasuke told the blonde before running in direction of the hideout he had no idea where in the hideout they could be but he didn't care, the only thing he knew was that he had to find her.

Naruto eyes widened in realization before quickly running after Sasuke, Kakashi ran beside him worried for his former student. Both of them knew where they could find Sakura, they just hoped they weren't already too late.

* * *

He was just a step away from her when he knelt in front of her. "So beautiful, too bad I have to kill you. We could have been perfect together." He spoke as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She wanted to back away and slap his hand away from her and then kill him, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond, it took everything she had to hold herself on the ground and not fall headfirst to the floor.

"I am sorry Sakura and though my excused is overly used I hope you do understand. If I can't have you then no one can." He leaned in as he whispered in her ear and she felt disgusted at having him so close.

"Step away from her." A voice spoke and Kabuto quickly turned to the person standing a few feet behind him. Sakura quickly recognized him, Sasuke, who she thought she'd never see again. After a moment she saw silver and yellow, Kakashi and Naruto and she mentally smiled. She was done for, and although she wanted to yell at them for treating her like a weak little kunoichi she was glad they were there.

She was glad to know that Naruto would come and chase after her too as he had with Sasuke. She was grateful to see that the sensei who neglected her as a young girl was there trying to make sure she was safe. And somehow even after everything that had happened between them she was happy to see that underneath it all there was still something of the boy who she had once fallen in love with.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto scream her name but she could no longer see him.

"Don't waste your breath; no matter what you do to me you won't be able to save her now. The poison has spread through her system, she'll be dead soon." Kabuto spoke, pride easily recognizable in his words.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke muttered dangerously.

Sakura didn't want to die, but she knew she had brought it upon herself. Just because Sasuke and Naruto had been able to cheat death time and time again didn't mean she could. Her life didn't flash in front of her eyes in that moment, instead there were regrets. She regretted not being able to be beside Naruto when he became Hokage, not being able to surpass her teacher, and most of all not being able to be in Team 7 once again.

It was in that moment that she allowed herself to admit if only to herself that although she no longer loved Sasuke there was no denying that she cared about him, just as much as she cared for Naruto and Kakashi and it hurt her to leave them all behind.

She had been right, revenge doesn't bring any happiness, but nether less she was glad she tried because it gave her the peace of mind she sought.

Not being able to hold herself anymore her arms failed her and she fell to the floor. She couldn't feel her arms, her legs, and was barely able to breathe. She lost the battle against the poison and fell unconscious.

"If there's any chance to save Sakura we have to get her out of here _now_." Kakashi spoke to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Then what do we do? We can't just leave we have to finish off this bastard." Naruto spoke glancing sideways at the copy ninja.

"You two go. I'll finish him off." Sasuke declared with katana in hand.

"No. We'll finish him; you're the fastest Sasuke you have to take her to the village." Kakashi ordered the raven haired Uchiha who seemed to be thinking about Kakashi's words, he didn't seem to want to leave. "I know you want to get back at him for what he did to Sakura, but your revenge could cost us her life. Think about what's more important."

There was a moment where Kakashi thought he would choose revenge as he'd always had, but a second later he sheathed his katana and nodded over to Kakashi, he couldn't have been more proud of his student. "Make sure to get her there alive, we'll catch up to you when we're done here." Naruto turned to Sasuke and without another word Sasuke rushed over to Sakura's side.

In one swift movement he took her in his arms. "Hang in there." He murmured before thinking to the unconscious pinkette in his arms before running out of the hideout as if her life depended on it, which in this case it did.

He ran through the corridors in the hideout like a madman, in his opinion getting to the exit was taking him too long and just when he thought he should chidori his way out he was greeted with the exit.

He quickly jumped onto the hawk still waiting for them there and gave it specific instructions to take them back to Konoha as soon as possible.

He turned to Sakura who he still held in his arms and proceeded to check her pulse, she was still alive but he was no medic and didn't have any idea who much time she had left. Her breathing was ragged and she was sweating, his lips turned in a grim line. He slowly took the senbons out, trying to be careful not to hurt her more than she already was.

Once he had taken out the last senbon he brushed her hair out of her face and just looked at her. She wasn't the same girl he had left behind on a bench that was for sure, but there were still traces of that Sakura in the one he held in his arms. He wasn't the same boy who had left her on that bench either, revenge no longer took priority in his life.

Back then he had thrown away his bonds for revenge and now he was doing everything in his power to throwing away revenge to keep the bonds he should have never thrown away in the first place.

"You'll survive." He spoke softly to Sakura who couldn't hear him, but the words were not for her, they were to convince himself.

He didn't want to be the one dealing with this; he would have much preferred fighting with Kabuto, not because of revenge, but because the situation was a little close to home. It was like the Uchiha massacre all over again, he could lose her. He didn't want to lose anyone else, he held on that thought as his eyes stayed on her form. His logic didn't make any sense but he thought that if he didn't take his eyes off her she'd stay there, alive.

Minutes later they finally landed just outside of Konoha and without wasting anytime he jumped off the hawk and ran. He ignored the shinobi stationed at the gate calling for him. He ignored stupid questions about the pinkette in his hands and just ran. Moments later he was walking through the doors in the hospital, Sakura in his arms but still very much alive.

"She's dying. Get the Hokage." Sasuke snapped at the woman sitting behind the desk looking over files.

She turned to him with a slight glare but upon seeing Sakura she quickly nodded and turned to a nurse nearby. "Get a stretcher and tell Shizune-sama to come down here, it's an emergency." With that she quickly left to get the Hokage.

Approximately two minutes later they were prying Sakura away from his arms and placing her on a stretcher. They took the stretcher away and when he made move to follow a voice stopped him. "Uchiha-san, I'll try to deal with the situation until Tsunade-sama arrives. Wait here for her so you can tell her what you know." She spoke quickly and without another word or a look his way she rushed after the nurses who took Sakura.

Sasuke stood there unmoving his mind blank, for how long he wasn't sure but it felt like forever. He was snapped back into reality by the Hokage's voice.

"What happened to my student, Uchiha?" She demanded firmly.

"Kabuto poisoned her and I brought her back here as quickly as I could; Naruto and Kakashi stayed fighting Kabuto." Sasuke informed her, not knowing what else to say.

"Is there anything you know about the poison?" Tsunade asked to see if she had anything to work with.

"Not really, Kabuto only said it had already spread through her system." Sasuke answered shaking his head.

The Hokage nodded grimly and opened her mouth to speak. "Stay here." She ordered knowing that he would probably try to follow otherwise.

* * *

Hours later Naruto and Kakashi burst through the hospital entrance; the hospital was mostly empty except for Sauske sitting looking rather impatiently on a chair and the nurses walking around.

"How is she?!" Naruto asked loudly and Sasuke turned to him and shook his head.

"No news yet?" Kakashi asked trying to get Sasuke to react and speak but to no avail.

"Hn." His reply was simple before he turned to the position he had before either Naruto or Kakashi entered the hospital

Naruto took a seat besides his best friend, for once quiet. Not in the mood to be loud and aggravating, not when Sakura's life was on the line. Kakashi on the other hand leaned against a nearby wall and took out his favorite book opening it where he had left off but even as he was reading, the book was the farthest thing from his mind.

About an hour later of silence they heard loud footsteps coming their way and turned their heads to see none other than the Hokage herself walking toward them. All attention turned to her hoping for news about Sakura. There was a frown on her face her lips set in a grim line.

"We stabilized her for the moment, but she's still not out of danger. The poison is still in her system we've yet to find an antidote." The Hokage spoke and all hope was gone from the faces of the three shinobi standing in front of her. "All of you go rest and come back tomorrow evening. I have a lot of work to do trying to find that antidote and all." She turned around and left them alone.

For a moment none of them spoke and the room was silent, there was nothing they could do to help Sakura. They could just wait.

"Let's go eat at Ichiraku, I'm starving." Naruto spoke but his voice lacked the normal enthusiasm.

Kakashi and Sasuke followed as he led the way.

* * *

The three of them sat at Ichiraku. Naruto had lied, he wasn't starving. The only reason he was eating was to distract himself from the current situation. He was still halfway on his first bowl of ramen. He didn't really have any appetite.

Kakashi hadn't even looked at the bowl of ramen with book in hand. To anyone he appeared to be reading but the truth was he was too worried about his former student to eat or even read his favorite novel.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to force himself to eat the bowl of ramen he ordered but to no avail. He had barely touched the ramen.

In reality he felt guilty because it was his fault that Sakura was in the hospital in the verge of death. He should have killed Kabuto when he had the chance and none of it would have happened, her parents would still be alive and she wouldn't have felt the need to seek revenge. He should have also guessed she would go after Kabuto, he should have stopped her, but he didn't. He should have arrived sooner, and maybe if he had she would be sitting here with them instead of being in a hospital.

He didn't want to delve on those thoughts but it was no use. He knew Naruto and Kakashi were as worried as he was. Sasuke sighed as he took money out of his wallet and placed it at the counter. Naruto turned to him and Kakashi looked his way.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"Did you finish him off?" Sasuke asked the blonde ignoring for the moment his question.

"Yeah." He replied not missing a beat.

"Good." He closed his eyes for a moment, pleased about Kabuto's death. "I'm taking a walk." He told him best friend before walking away.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital not being able to sit down patiently. Hinata sat in a chair watching the blonde with sad eyes. Beside her was Ino who was crying into Sai's shoulder who held her silently.

"I've read in books that when a person close to you dies people cry their death. Are we mourning Sakura's death?" Sai asked as oblivious as always but his question only made Ino cry harder. There was a frown on his face, because after all he too was worried about Sakura.

Kakashi would have chuckled at his stupid questions if they weren't in such a situation; he opted to shaking his head as he closed his eyes leaning against the wall.

Naruto decided to ignore his comment. He had been there for a few hours since six and it was well past nine. He wondered where Sasuke was he still hadn't shown up.

Sasuke on cue with Naruto's thoughts walked through the entrance looking as emotionless as ever. Yet Naruto could see that he hadn't slept and the frown on his face those were hints of how worried he was about Sakura.

"Where you've been teme?" Naruto stopped pacing as he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored his question and asked one of his own. "Any news?" His question was replied with a shake of Naruto's head. He hadn't even seen Tsunade since he got to the hospital.

"This_ is_ serious!" Ino wailed looking at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke only raised his eyebrows at the sight of her; she looked like she'd been crying for days straight. "Even Sasuke's worrying!" She cried even harder before once again turning to Sai's shoulder for comfort.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who shook his head. Sasuke send a glance at who he knows was once his replacement and saw a smile plastered on his face. He turned around his hands turning into fist. "What are you smiling about?!" He snapped.

"A smile can help you out in a tough situation, even if it's fake." He replied calmly the smile still in place.

Sasuke couldn't help but wanting to punch him; wanting to take his frustration out on somebody. But before he could he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "Calm down teme, he's worried about Sakura too. This is just his way of showing it." When Sasuke unclenched his fists Naruto went to take a seat besides Hinata drawing comfort from her presence.

Sasuke for his part took as seat as farthest from them as possible not trusting himself near the 'replacement' without punching him.

There they waited, it was quiet except Ino's constant crying for her best friend and Sai's occasional dumb comment which only serve to make Sasuke angrier and get Ino crying even louder. Just when Sasuke thought he couldn't take it anymore Tsunade stepped in the room.

All eyes turned hopeful to the Hokage, she looked tired, after all she hadn't slept at all trying to find the antidote for Sakura. "We were able to find an antidote, she's safe." When Ino heard that she immediately stopped crying. "She still hasn't woken up and I'm not sure when she will, but at least she's in no danger, she just needs rest. Only three of you can go see her tonight, who will it be?" As soon as the question left her lips Naruto and Ino stood up. "Which one of you got here first?" She asked and Ino sat back in her seat in defeat.

Naruto followed Tsunade and Ino started after him before turning to Sai. "She won't die, she won't die." A smile graced her features. "Now I feel kinda stupid for having been crying so much." She chuckled and Sai's fake smile widened to what could be considered a real one.

Around six minutes later Naruto emerged with Tsunade and Ino quickly stood up and left with Tsunade for her turn. All eyes turned to Naruto. "H-how is she?" Hinata asked timidly.

"She's alive and right now that's all that matters." There was a smile on his face and Sasuke felt himself relax.

After seeing her Naruto was going back to his normal self. He was happily chatting with Hinata and the tension that was previously in the room seemed to disappear.

Sasuke tuned out most of their conversation, but it did no good to keep him distracted from his thoughts. Thoughts of how everything was his fault, he brought her back alive but just barely.

He was pulled back to reality minutes later as Ino and Tsunade came into view again. Ino had a big smile on her face meaning Sakura was alright. "Who will be the third?" She looked around to see that no one stood up. "What about you Kakashi?" He asked the silver haired jounin who smiled from under his mask.

"I'm glad she's alright, but I can't bear to see her guilt would eat me alive." He turned to Sasuke who had already been looking at him. "Sasuke, would you go see her for me and tell me how she is?" Sasuke blinked twice before understanding and nodding.

There was a smile on Tsunade's lips as she led the Uchiha to Sakura. Sasuke silently thanked Kakashi. He had known Sasuke wanted to see her, but that he would never express it out loud.

"I'm grateful to you for bringing back my student alive." She spoke, her voice filled with gratitude, gratitude he felt he didn't deserve. "As I told Naruto I expect a mission report once she's out of the hospital." She stopped in front of a door and Sasuke nodded before he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Sakura laid on the bed her eyes closed and her face looking peaceful. Now he knew why Naruto and Ino looked more relieved after seeing her. The only thing that could remind him she had been on the verge of death was the hospital scenery and the memories of the day before. But she looked as if she were having a good night's sleep.

"You're alive." He spoke, but only he could hear. Saying it out loud made it all the more real, she had escaped death and he was eternally grateful at her for it. He didn't know what he would have done if she had died. It was something he hadn't left himself think about because the thought of losing her had terrified him.

It was then that he was forced to admit to himself that he cared deeply for the pinkette; he didn't know how much that was though. All he knew is that somehow he had always cared about her but hadn't been able to admit it to himself.

It took almost losing her for good for him to realize that he would crawl through hell and back just for her.

"Thank you." He spoke in no more than a whisper. Words filled with meaning, thank you, for not dying, for always being there and for things he still couldn't quite come to terms with.

_~To be Continued~_

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 25 people who reviewed for last chapter. And of course to all of those who reviewed and read this story. :D**_

_**I can't believe I finally finished it. The first one I ever finish! Of course it will probably have a sequel but let me know if you all want it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, like 13 pages that's the reason I took so long with it.**_

_**For those of you who didn't understand the point of this story it wasn't for them to end up together it was for them to realize that even after everything they cared for one another. The sequel would be for them to develop and learn about these feelings.**_

_**Oh and thos of you who hate me for Sakura not being the one to kill Kabuto let me just excuse myself saying that I needed her to be hurt for the story to end how I wanted it. And I didn't want her taking revenge because that's just not her, that was part of hurt and impulse. But her actually having tried will maker her understand Sasuke better.**_

_**I feel pretty good about how this turned out all things considered. :)**_

_**For those of you who review for this chapter I'll PM you to let you all know when the sequel is up, I'm still not sure how long that would take though. I still have to plan it out.**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this story and this last chapter. And again thanks for all the support throughout the whole story.**_

_**Make my day and review! ;)**_


End file.
